<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even The Stars Make Mistakes by Daisy_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694664">Even The Stars Make Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space'>Daisy_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Canon Compliant, Dysphoria, FTM Sirius Black, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius Black gets on the Hogwarts express to head off to his first year he is not Sirius Black, he is Cressida Black, the eldest daughter of Noble house of Black. However, when the stairs to the girl's dormitory don't let her up, it opens up a new part of her, a part of her that says 'Maybe I'm not meant to be Cressida Black?'. Over his time at Hogwarts Sirius begins to discover more and more about himself, who he loves, and who he is meant to be.</p><p>This fic will cover all 7 of the marauder's school years, I'm still undecided if I want to cover the war years as well. Wolfstar will eventually happen, but it will be a very slow burn. </p><p>CW: Sirius in this fic is Trans Male, however, he will be referred too with his deadname (Cressida) and she/her pronouns for his first years at Hogwarts, as a large part of this story covers him discovering and coming to terms with his gender identity, and in the beginning, he believes himself to be cis female. If this is something that will bother you I would suggest skipping this fic or waiting until around their 4th year when Sirius comes out as male.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Year: The Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I'm super excited to start this fic, I've always loved the headcanon that Sirius is Trans and I thought I'd try writing it for myself! I am a cis female, so I interviewed some of my Trans followers on Instagram to have a better understanding of the Trans experience, including Dyshopria, gender euphoria, pronoun use, and coming out yourself. However, I have never had the first-hand experience and am bound to make some mistakes. Please if you see any feel free to call me out in the comments so I can correct it! It is never my intention to offend!</p><p>The rating and warnings on this fic are subject to change as it progresses so keep an eye out for that as well! Any trigger warnings will also be in the notes at the beginning of a chapter! Some topics covered will be kinda heavy just so you're aware!</p><p>Now without further ado, I present to you 'Even The Stars Make Mistakes'.</p><p>-Em&lt;3</p><p>TW: Mild Child Abuse and Sexism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cressida Black get down here this instance! You’re going to make us late for the train!” Her mother’s voice called from upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Cres shouted, rushing down the stairs two at a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, can you act like a lady for once in your life Cressida?” Mother scowled, hitting her on the back of the head, with a bit more force than necessary. Cres winced and rubbed the spot where it was beginning to ache. “And trousers? Really?” Mother asked incredulously. “I laid out a perfectly good dress for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m going to be wearing skirts for the rest of the school year! Can’t I have one more day of freedom?” Cres pleaded, looking up at her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Mother snapped, “Go put on that dress now young lady!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I at least wear my hair up?” Cres asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you must.” Mother said through gritted teeth, “But use your nice emerald ribbon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres smiled cheekily and bounded up the stairs. As she entered her room, she spotted her brother, Regulus, standing in his doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how lucky you are.” She said to him, fantasizing of a world where she could wear trousers outside of the house without her mother scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the dress off of her bed, she had been hoping she could ‘accidentally’ leave the horrid thing at home, but no such luck. It was a grey dress, all lacy, that cut off just below her knee, it looked like something from 1909, it probably was. She eyed herself up in the mirror, it was tolerable, her mother’s certainly forced her into worse, but she always hated wearing dresses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a tomboy,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andromeda informed her once, at a family dinner a few years ago. A term picked up from her muggle-born boyfriend, Ted. This was, of course, before she was kicked out of the family for marrying him. Cres had been the only one that knew about Ted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the only one with common sense in this family,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andromeda had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A nine-year-old shouldn’t be the only one smart enough to know blood-status had nothing to do with anything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had said haughtily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres had always liked Andromeda, she was the coolest of her cousins. She showed Cres muggle bands that Ted played for her. She taught her muggle fashion, which was far cooler than wizard fashion. Cres especially liked it when she called her a ‘tomboy’, something about not dressing or acting like a girl made Cres incredibly excited, and she wanted to do it more and more, much to her mother’s dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Andromeda was kicked out Cres had cried the entire day and night. Now she was stuck alone at boring family gatherings. Only her cousins Bellatrix and Narssica to talk to. Narssica was alright, tolerable at least, but Bella was downright awful. Reggie, her brother, was okay, but soon he’d been hanging around with the men, smoking cigars and having ‘manly discussions’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one time Cres was thankful to be a girl was when it was ‘manly discussion’ time. Those discussions only consisted of ‘101 ways to kill muggles’ and ‘which cousin can we set female relative x up with’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cres thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, tying her long black hair back in a low ponytail, using the emerald ribbon, per her mother’s request. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I quite hate being a girl in this family, but at least I have a family at all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>With one more inspection of her appearance, she collected her discarded trousers and blouse from her bed. Before leaving her room though she went to her bedside table and retrieved the yellow envelope sealed with a purple wax seal, </span><em><span>‘Cressida Balck, 12 Grimmauld Place, Islington.’</span></em><span>  written on the front. She smiled at her Hogwarts letter, to her it was more than a letter with a school supplies list, it was a fresh start. And escape from her dreadful family.</span> <span>She stored the sacred letter in the waistband of her nylons and bounced downstairs. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about time,” Mother grumbled, pushing her out the door, Kreature ahead of them, lugging out her trunk. Cres took one last look at the dim, dreary, creepy home of her childhood. She was ready to start fresh at Hogwarts. Maybe there she wouldn’t have to be Cressida Black?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cres stumbled onto the platform, feeling incredibly overwhelmed by all the sights. For some reason, she’d expected every wizard family to be the same creepy people her parents were, but that simply wasn’t the case. There were warm, bright colours, smiling faces. Parents sending their kids off tearily, it was a rush of colour and joy, nothing like the wizards she’d grown up with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come Cressida,” Father hit the back of her ankles with his cane, nudging her forward. “We need to meet up with Bellatrix and Narssica, they agreed to show you onto the train.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to complain but knew better than to. At least it wouldn’t be so awful, her parents couldn’t do anything too bad on such a busy platform, and Bella and Narssica hated her, so they would probably just dump her on the train then go off to find their friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Bella, hello,” Mother smiled tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella approached them, her dark hair pulled back in a bushy ponytail, with a green crushed velvet bow pinned above it. It looked like a squirrel’s nest, decorated for Christmas, but Cres knew better than to tell her that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Auntie Walburga, Uncle Orion, Cressida, Regulus.” Bella nodded to each of them. She was already in her Slytherin uniform, a prefects badge pinned to her lapel. “Are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?” She asked, using that fake cheery voice she always used around adults. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres nodded mutely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak up.” Mother ordered in a harsh whisper, digging her perfectly manicured nails into her shoulder, they were painted the same oxblood colour they always were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres swallowed dryly. “I’m very excited Bella.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella nodded proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to go.” Narssica piped up from next to Bella. Her long blonde hair was straight resting on her shoulders, the two front pieces pinned back with a silver comb. She was also in her Slytherin uniform, a prefects badge pinned to her breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good-by Cressida, be a good representation of the Black family.” Mother said, not at all embracing her like the next to the mum, hugging her little boy tightly, she simply smoothed the grey dress on her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you Cres,” Reggie said quietly. Ignoring her mother’s pleads to be ‘proper’ Cres hugged Reggie tight, tossing her arms dramatically around her little brother’s narrow shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too Reggie, but I promise I’ll write and I’ll see you at Christmas!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cressida, stop this now!” Mother barked harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cause too much trouble without me.” Cres winked at Reggie before being pushed over to Bella and Narssica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure she represents the family well,” Father said curtly to Narssica. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres had overheard father and mother gossiping one night. They much preferred Narssica to Bellatrix, father said she was ‘More responsible’ and ‘the ideal role model for a Black family woman.’ Bellatrix was too loud and opinionated, Narssica definitely stuck with the whole ‘be seen and not heard’ motto. After overhearing father that day Cres decided to be as unlike Narssica as possible. She would be loud and opinionated all she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella was in her last year and Narssica was in her 6th year, so Cres didn’t expect them to stick around with her for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the train,” Narssica said boredly. “I think Kreature’s already brought your luggage on. We’re going to the prefect’s carriage. Find the Carrow’s or the Rosier kid or something. Just don’t do anything dumb.” Then she turned to follow Bella off to the prefect’s carriage, leaving Cres alone in the middle of the corridor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres walked down the hall, looking for an empty compartment, but they were all full up or had the creepy pureblood kids lurking in them. She knew she was destined for Slytherin, but the least amount of time she had to spend with the creepy purebloods, the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she found a nearly empty compartment, in it, there was only one boy who looked about her age. She slid open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I sit here?” She asked. The kid looked up and nodded. He had light brown curls, and a scar knicking his eyebrow. Cres wondered how he got it, then decided it wasn’t her place to ask. He looked really cool though, but she thought better than to tell him that too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in awkward silence for a minute or two. The training began pulling away from the station, the boy sat up a little and looked out the window, he waved to a woman standing on the platform, she was small and had mousey brown hair, dressed in a prairie dress like muggles wore. Cres assumed that must be the boy’s mum, and the tall man with greying curly hair must be his father. Both the parents looked nervous to see him go. Maybe this boy was prone to injury, thus the scar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres looked for her own parents, but it appeared they’d already left. She sighed leaning back in the seat. “Were those your parents?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mum a muggle? She’s dressed much better than any wizard I’ve seen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded again. It appeared he was a lost cause when it came to conversation. Thankfully two other boys came into the compartment just in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya!” One of the boys smiled cheerfully. He had messy black hair and round glasses, much too big for his face. “I’m James Potter! What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres remembered the name Potter, ‘blood-traitors’ her parents had called them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Cressida Black.” She said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s head snapped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-your a Black?” The third boy piped up. He was kinda chubby, with a sandy blonde bowl cut, and waterly blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She said, beginning to feel less-bold. “But I don’t believe all that blood-purity shite though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boys nodded, and they lapsed into an odd silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Peter by the way,” The chubby boy piped up, “Peter Pettigrew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy with the scar nodded, and James looked like he already knew this. They must be friends already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Cres said quietly, remembering her Black lady manners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” James asked the boy with the scar, pushing his too-big glasses up his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus Lupin.” The boy said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres couldn’t help laughing a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Remus snapped. “Somethin’ ‘bout my name funny?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“No, no.” Cres shook her head sheepishly. “Sorry.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Remus scoffed, “Well what the fuck kinda name is ‘Cressida’ anyway?” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Cres smirked mischievously. “It just so happens to be the fourth moon of Uranus.” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s face turned bright red as he did a poor job suppressing his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody brilliant mate!” James laughed, taking off his glasses to wipe his watering eyes, still laughing a bit. Cres smiled to herself, she had never been someone’s ‘mate’ before, she could get quite used to it. “You’re pretty funny for a girl.” That made her stomach twitch in a funny way, but the excitement was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres straightened up and smiled proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything from the trolley dears?” The plump witch that worked the trolley asked, interpreting their laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have two cauldron cakes please!” Peter asked, passing her some Knuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A box of Bertie Bott’s for me!” James piped, exchanging his sickles for a box of jelly beans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a chocolate frog for me,” Cres said politely, rummaging through the galleons in her coin purse, eventually finding a knut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the chocolate frog and began to unwrap it. Peter was already halfway through his first cake, and James appeared to be inspecting a jelly bean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you dear?” The witch asked Remus, who was looking at Cres’ chocolate frog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He seemed to snap out of his trance. “N-no thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch smiled kindly. “Alright, I’ll just be up ahead if you want anything.” She began to push the trolley forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres looked back over to Remus who was looking down at his hands, picking at a scar on the back. She could see him looking back at the chocolate frog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” She said, jumping out of her seat and swinging open the compartment door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have another chocolate frog please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch laughed a little, “Someone’s a hungry young lady, you must be growing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cres looked down at the scuffed toe of her Mary Janes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be another knut dear.” Cres passed her the silver coin and took the chocolate frog package from her. Then she went back into the compartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” She held the package out for Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus reached out for it, then thought against it. “No, it’s yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, take it.” She insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” He looked skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-ok, thanks.” He said, the tops of his cheeks turning a bit pink as he accepted the chocolate frog from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What card did you get?” Peter asked, leaning over next to Cres. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Falco Aesalon, says he was the first-ever recorded animagus.” She read off the card, which depicted a skinny man, with tanned skin, wearing a toga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wicked!” Peter exclaimed, “I’ve been looking for him for ages! Would you trade? I’ll give you my complete set of founders!” Cres, who hadn't thought much of this card previously, suddenly became very protective of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thank you, I’ve been looking for him for a long time too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lie, Cres’ chocolate frog card collection was very minimal. Her parents never bought her chocolate frogs, so all her cards were from chocolates gifted by Uncle Alphard, but he was kicked out of the family when she was seven. Andromeda said it was because he’s queer. Cres had kept writing to him though, without her mother’s knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’d you get Remus?” She asked, ignoring Peter who was pouting as he nibbled on his cauldron cake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus, who seemed too preoccupied with savouring the chocolate frog for all it was worth, rummaged for a moment in the wrapper before retrieving the card, “Um, says it’s someone called Yardley Platt, a serial-goblin killer.” Remus winced at the rather morbid card he had received. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve got like 7 of him, down right weirdo he was,” Peter said nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s going to be the start of my collection,” Remus said haughtily. Cres felt kinda bad Remus got such a crappy card, and nearly offered up her rare one. But before she could speak up James cut-in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what house does everyone want to be in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gryffindor!” Peter said excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably end up in Slytherin like the rest of the Blacks,” Cres said glumly. She’d rather be placed anywhere other than Slytherin, but that simply wasn’t possible given her lineage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in Slytherin?” James insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres shook her head, “I’d like to be Gryffindor, but I highly doubt it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked far more confident than she felt, “I think you could do it! I’m going to be in Gryffindor, like very Potter before!” Cres thought it was rather hypocritical of him to say such a thing when he had just finished telling her that just cause all the Blacks were in Slytherin it didn’t mean she would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you Remus?” Cres asked the boy, who had just finished his chocolate frog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked stunned at her, as though he wasn’t used to being spoken to this much. “Erm, I dunno, Ravenclaw maybe? That was my Dad’s house. Though Gryffindor seems better, Ravenclaw’s probably full of swots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” James exclaimed jumping out of his seat. “We’ll all be Gryffindor’s together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres laughed nervously, not wanting to get her hopes up too much, though it was hard with James Potter’s infectious enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and leaned back in the seat, as the rest of the boys talked in a buzz around her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A fresh start</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is exactly what I need.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Year: The Stairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Very brief mention of child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome ter Hogwarts!” A large man with bushy hair and a bushy beard called down the platform. Cres jumped off of the train, James, Remus and Peter following behind. “Firs’ years that way! I’m takin’ yeh ter the boats!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come! We need to make sure we have a boat together!” James said excitedly, grabbing Cres’ wrist and pulling her down the platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed as she followed him. They had changed into their uniforms on the train, Her robes billowed out behind her like a superhero’s cape from the comic book Ted had loaned her once before mother burned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and Peter struggled to keep up, and Cres was quite pleased she could run faster than both the boys while wearing a skirt, nylons, and stiff Oxfords she had neglected breaking in, favouring her well-worn Mary Janes up until the last minute.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No running on the dock!” A hunched man said in a scratchy voice. “Who do you four trouble makers think you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sir.” They mumbled in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled something then stumbled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. She and James laughed the entire time getting into the boat, nearly tipping it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boats moved forward from the dock, Remus was looking stunned by the magic force pulling the boats, Peter was gripping onto the edge to keep it from falling out it seemed, and James had scrambled to the front eyes shining with the reflection of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wicked,” He breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is really cool.” Cres sighed, leaning back in the boat casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool? It’s bloody brilliant!” Peter exclaimed, his sudden motion making the boat shake a little. He froze in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Cres cackled, “You can calm down Pete, we aren’t going to tip!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say,” Peter grumbled, wringing his hands in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for the sorting ceremony,” James said, turning back around to face them, seemingly bored already of the magnificent castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ceremony?” Remus asked, looking up from where he was watching the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! With the sorting hat?!” James exclaimed incredulously. “How can you not know about it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shrugged, “I guess my Da forgot to tell me about it.” He looked back at the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what it’s going to tell me.” James continued on, despite Remus’ obvious discomfort. “My Dad told me it can predict the future!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres scoffed, “That’s bullshit, a ratty old hat can’t predict the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shrugged, looking unfazed, “That’s just what I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell back into silence, the only sound was the motion of the water, rushing on either side of the boat. Cres quite liked these people, but in a few moments, she’d have to give them up to carry on the Slytherin legacy, just as her parents expected her to. She didn’t want to know what would happen if she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cres, James, Peter, and Remus, gathered in the main entrance with the rest of the first years. Cres looked around the large hall, taking in the sights, trying to remember the faces of the people she would be spending the next seven years with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright first years,” A voice called over the crowd. Cres looked up to see a stern-looking witch in emerald-green robes and a black pointed hat, looking over the crowd. “I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house! In a few moments, we will enter the great hall for the sorting ceremony, I would like this to be an orderly affair. Please walk down the middle aisle, and gather on either side of the stool, do not block the view of the stool of the hall. Now, please enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy doors McGonagall was standing in front of swung open revealing the great hall. It had four tables, crowded with students, talking merrily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m one of those students now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cres thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>, next year that’ll be me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres entered the hall, and stood to the side with James and Peter, Remus seemed to have gotten lost in the shuffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When your name is called, sit on the stool and the hat will be placed on your head and sort you into your house,” McGonagall announced to the hall, which had fallen into buzzing silence at her call. “The four houses are as follows, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Once your house is called, please go to the respective table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres skimmed her eyes past the other three tables, eyes landing on the emerald-clad Slytherin table. Sitting at the end of the table, nearest the door was Bellatrix, her wild hair still pulled back, but looking more frizzy than earlier. She spotted Narcssica a few seats ahead, sitting with the Malfoy bloke, they started dating over the summer. Cres had gotten a few jabs in about how Malfoy looked the male version of Narssica. That got a sharp slap from Mother’s ring hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as her mind was wandering the sorting hat had sung a song, and just finished its last note, which meant it was time for the ceremony to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abernathy, Zoey?” McGonagall called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl with big glasses, pale skin, and mousey brown curls stepped up on stage. The hat thought for a moment or two, then called out;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hufflepuff!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anand, Aditya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short boy with black hair stumbled up awkwardly onto the stage. The hat deliberated for a few moments longer than before, then announced;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ravenclaw!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black, Cressida?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz in the great hall went dead at the call of her name. Cres awkwardly stepped up on the stage, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye James,</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought as she made her way to the stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toujours Pur!” Bellatrix’s voice boomed from the audience. Cres’ blood ran cold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toujours Pur my arse,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll show you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She plopped herself on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes, and going past her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well another Black.” The hat coursed, in her head, it felt like. “What to do with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you’re going to put me in Slytherin, just get it over with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin, and waste all your potential? Slytherin will not put you on the path you need, will not give you the friends you deserve, the life you ought to live. No, no Slytherin will only stop you from living your life as it was supposed to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, you will realize in time child. You are very brave, yes very brave. Incredibly loyal I see too, yes very loyal to your friends, to a fault even,” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have no friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“In time, in time.” The hat dismissed, “You are courageous and noble, passionate, and fiercely kind. No young Black, Slytherin will do you no good, better be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gryffindor!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the hat’s declaration, it was swiftly removed from her head. Cres blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light. The hall was in dead silence, whispers seeping through. Cres was the first Black </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be sorted in a house other than Slytherin, Gryffindor no doubt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother’s going to have a fit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood traitor!” Bellatrix’s shrill voice shouted from the Slytherin table. Which reacted in a chorus of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>boos’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and catcalls from the Slytherin table. Cres’ knees were shaking, and she could feel every eye on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” McGonagall's voice shouted over the crowd. “Ms. Black, please seat yourself at the Gryffindor table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Professor,” Cres looked desperately over to McGonagall, feeling a bit dizzy, “Can I please switch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall frowned a little, then looked between Cres and the Slytherin table, all of which were glaring at Cres like she was some kind of monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry Ms. Black, but the hat wants you in Gryffindor, which means you were meant to be in Gryffindor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cres pleaded desperately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re going to kill me. Mother’s going to find me and kill me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, please sit at the table,” McGonagall said with an air of finality in her voice. Cres got up, her legs feeling like lead. “For what it’s worth Cressida,” McGonagall said, catching her elbow, and speaking to her in a low voice only she could hear. “I am proud to have you in my house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres nodded mutely and walked over to the Gryffindor table, it felt like a mile away, she could hear every step she took ringing in her ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Blood Traitor!’ ‘Disappointment’ ‘Failure’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>rang in her ears like church bells after a wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she made her way to the table, someone began clapping, she looked up to see a boy with a goofy face and freckles, a red prefects badge pinned to his chest. A girl with a mane of brown curls and olive skin stood and clapped as well, then more and more people joined in, soon the entire Gryffindor table was standing and cheering for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres smiled sheepishly and sat down on the wooden bench, her back to the Slytherin table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall cleared her throat, “Bulstrode, Elizabeth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorting Ceremony continued on. Another girl was sorted into Gryffindor. Her name was Lily, she had alabaster skin and flaming red hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more people went up, then shuffled to their respective tables, they were about halfway through the ceremony when Remus, the boy with the scar, was called up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupin, Remus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus poked his head out from the back of the group and walked towards the front. He perched nervously on the stool, he looked so scared, like the hat was going to kick him out or something. He was sat on the stool for around a minute and a half, a buzz of excitement filtered around the hall, even Cres was excited. Clearly, this boy was someone special if the hat was taking so long to decide.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, the hat called out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gryffindor!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers erupted around the hall, but none were as loud as the Gryffindor table. Remus, who still looked stunned, shuffled over to the table and sat next to Cres, leaving quite a large gap between them though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two other Gryffindor’s were sorted shortly after. Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re the Gryffindor girls!” Mary said excitedly to the group. “I claim the bed nearest the window!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want the one by the bathroom!” The blonde, Marlene said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the one closest to the door, I’m an early riser.”Lily decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you have the one that’s left Cressida, should’ve claimed faster,” Mary said loftily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Cres looked up at them, she just registered they were talking to her. Sometimes she forgot she was sorted in with girl's things, not that it was hard to forget. “Yeah, that’s fine.” She waved off. “As long as I have a bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary, a girl with dark skin and curly, thick hair, looked very indignant, then turned to whisper something to Marlene. Cres couldn’t care less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pettigrew, Peter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s sorting took nearly as long as Remus’, reaching just over a minute. In the end, the hat sorted him into Gryffindor. Cres stood and clapped for him, letting the feeling of house pride sink in. Peter, gingerly sat across from Remus, next to Lily. His cheeks rosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we get at least one cute boy,” Mary whispered to Marlene, who were both sitting next to Cres. Cres hoped Peter and Remus didn’t hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, James?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres perked up as the boy with big round glasses, tanned skin, and messy black hair strode up confidently on the stage. The hat was on his head for no more than 10 seconds, before declaring him;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gryffindor!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres leapt out of her seat, cheering loudly with the rest of her house. James waved like a celebrity as he sat down, across from Cres. Lily to his left, Peter to his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ceremony ended after a few more people. A greasy-haired boy named ‘Severus’ was sorted into Slytherin, much to Lily’s dismay. Shortly after him, the ceremony concluded, and they tucked into their meals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey ginger,” James smiled at Lily, she rolled her eyes and began to engage in conversation with Marlene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’re in the same house!” Cres smiled at him, feeling awkward all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” He smiled, “We have to get revenge on that Filch guy who yelled at us on the docks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get revenge?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Like prank!” James smiled even bigger, then looked at her incredulously as she stared at him blankly. “Have you never pulled a prank before?!” She shook her head, “Well I’ve better make a prankster out of you Cres! Can I call you Cres?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” She nodded enthusiastically, “And I’d love to play a prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant!” James punched the air, then took a forkful of his meat pie, “What ‘bout you Pete?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Peter said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus?” James looked over to Remus. He looked up from his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, yeah, sure, sounds fun.” He stumbled over his words. Cres heard Mary and Marlene laugh behind her. She hoped it wasn’t about Remus. But judging by the look on Remus’ face, he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Cres knew they were being escorted to the dorms by the two newest Gryffindor Prefects, Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom, who happened to be the two people that first stood up for Cres when she was sorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This year's password is ‘Hobgoblin’, just say it to the fat lady, and she’ll let you in,” Alice said with a graceful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She repeated the password to the portrait, and it swung open, revealing a large, warm common room, with three plush, red, velvet sofas surrounding a big fireplace, there were comfy armchairs scattered about. And many desks and tables for studying at. Tapestries and portraits adorned the walls, and the entire place was lit by sconces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys dormitories to the left, girls to the right.” Frank said, “Go off to your dorms, you will find all of your things up there.” The girls excitedly ran up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet you down here Cres?” James asked. Cres nodded, and he ran up the opposite stairs trailing behind Peter and Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres headed off in the direction of the girl's dorms. She made it up three steps before the stairs suddenly dropped out from under her feet turning into a slide, she slid all the way down, landing with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thud’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on the common room carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Alice asked, looking over to her, from where she was chatting with Frank in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, “ Cres nodded, flushing, “just misstepped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, be careful.” Alice dismissed, turning back to Frank. Cres heard her mumble something about, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumb first years…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres brushed off her robes and made her way up the stairs again. She made it nearly to the dormitory when the stairs turned into a slide once more, sending her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin again?” Alice said, looking up, “You need to get a grip on your footing.” She tittered a little, before making her way up the stairs easily. Frank headed up to his dorm. She was about to try one more time when the common room suddenly filled with noise and scarlet robes. Everyone had returned from dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres sat in the common room, James talking at her, while her mind wandered, trying to figure out why the stairs wouldn't let her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” She cut in suddenly, “Why wouldn’t the girl's dorm stairs let someone up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looked at her curiously for a moment, then he said, “Well they’re enchanted not to let boys up. That’s the only reason I can think of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres nodded mutely, mulling it over in her head. “What if someone from another house tried to get up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James thought about it for a minute, “Maybe? I don’t see why not?” He shrugged, which turned into a yawn. “Merlin, I’m tired, I’m going to go to bed. Night Cres.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night.” Cres gave a small wave as he headed upstairs. She looked around the common room, realizing it was perfectly empty. According to the clock on the wall, it was quarter to 10. Everyone must be unpacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres decided to try the dormitory stairs one more time. The other girls were probably wondering where she was. She got up from the couch, bracing herself as she took a step up the stairs. Nothing happened. She took another, and another and another. She was nearly at the door, she could see it when the stairs transformed under her, and she slid all the way down, landing on the common room floor with a painful </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thud’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess it wasn’t meant to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and made her way to the plush couch. She took off her robe, oxfords, cardigan, tie, and nylons; she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> a change of clothes tomorrow when the girls were done at breakfast. Luckily she knew a few basic spells already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She rested her head on one of the throw pillows and grabbed the throw blanket off of the back of the couch. She wrapped it around herself and settled in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least it’s comfortable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. She drifted on the common room couch, what would be the first of many nights spent there. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Year: Cres' 12th Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Referenced child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks before Cres’ 12th birthday she, James, Peter, and Remus were sitting in the common room, half working on their History of Magic essay’s, half talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s your birthday Cres?” James asked suddenly, looking up from his parchment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, November 3rd.” She fumbled a little, caught off guard by the sudden question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“November 3rd! That’s only 2 weeks away! We need to plan!” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything,” Cres said quietly, her face heating up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! I’m doing something! It’s you’re twelfth birthday! We can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” James concluded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how Cres found herself sitting in the great hall on November 3rd, James smiling manically as he came in...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Cres!” James beamed at her as he entered the great hall. “You didn’t wait for me in the common room?” He pulled an affronted look as he reached for his toast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the knot in her neck that had appeared from 2 months sleeping on the common room couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S fine!” James said, smiling still, “Here!” He tossed a haphazardly wrapped package across the table to her. She picked up the package tentatively. “Go on! It doesn’t bite!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded mutely and tore off some of the sellotape. Tearing away the wrapping paper revealed a thin book titled;</span>
  <em>
    <span> “101 Pranks for the Mischievous Wizard”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She flipped through the book which, true to its word, had a prank on every one of its 101 pages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is brilliant James!” She looked up at him, smiling brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? You like it?” He looked nervous all of a sudden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do! This is brilliant!” Cres flipped to one of the pages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prank 49: ‘Wandering Words’, enchant any book with this spell and give it to your favourite person to prank. Watch them get flustered and confused as the words bounce around the pages. (Lasts for 1 hour)</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was leaning across the table, reading the page as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forty-nine’s a good one, but I think we’re more number 34 people.” He took the book, and carefully flipped to page 34. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prank 34: ‘Suddy Soles’, apply this easy to make potion to the bottom of your favourite person to prank’s shoes! Watch them slip and slide around the hallways as they try to figure out what they stepped on! (Lasts until removed)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres cackled at that. “That’s genius!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right! I thought we could play it on the girls since you can get into the dorm and put it on their shoes while they’re out or sleeping.” James rambled on, but Cres felt her stomach-churning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres hadn’t told anyone that the girl’s dorm stairs won’t let her up. She was embarrassed about what would happen. She’d probably be forced out of Gryffindor and sent to Slytherin, those dorms were sure to let her up. Her absence in the dorm has caused the other girls to ostracize her. She’d heard Mary whispering to Marlene on more than one occasion about her absence. Lily never acknowledged her much and often met her with a cold glare, Cres didn’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How ‘bout the Slytherin’s instead?” She cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” James looked over to her, as she interrupted his ramble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we play this prank on the Slytherin’s. Y’know, prank the rival house?” Cres let out an awkward laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James rumpled his already messy hair, “But the girls would be easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! You don’t take the easy route, do you, Jamie?” Cres prodded. “What? Is Jamie Potter not up for a challenge?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too!” He said haughtily, though there was a clear smile he was trying to hide dawning his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something Cres was learning quickly about James Potter; It was impossible for him to be mad. He didn’t have an angry bone in his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the Slytherin’s then?” She quirked up one of her thick, arched eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Slytherin’s he nodded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made idle conversation as they ate breakfast, leaning across the table, looking at other pranks the book offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought of the book after how much fun we had pranking Filch! I remembered seeing it in the ‘For Fun’ section of Flourish and Blotts when I was getting my school books!” James said animatedly. “Though that prank was mostly Remus’ idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he does appear to be the brains of this group.” Cres laughed a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to say Remus was a part of their group. He rarely talked to them, and from what James told her, he would shut himself behind his curtains all night while he and Peter stayed up to chat. He was quiet but very attentive. He took avid notes in class and was always reading some sort of textbook. Teacher’s always congratulated him on his high grades. Remus was funny though, when you could get him talking he wouldn’t stop. But Cres could count the number of times that had happened on one hand. Most of the time Remus was quiet and on the sidelines, always with them, but never a part of them. At first, Cres had thought he was shy, but after hanging around him for these past months it seemed he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them. That sent a chilling thought down her spine. She came from the ‘Noble and House of Black’, known for being the cruellest wizards out there. If Remus was afraid of anybody it was her. Not do-no-wrong James, or sweet Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a very depressing thought for Cres because something about Remus had her completely drawn to him. She wanted to know more about him and found herself clinging to those few times Remus had opened up to her. Even if it was just meaningless rants about what he learned in his research of the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, or his favourite muggle band. Something about Remus was special, and Cres wanted to know him more, if only he wasn’t so elusive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Remus?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shrugged, shoving a mouthful of waffle into his mouth before answering, “I dunno, he wasn’t in the dorm last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” She considered, “Strange.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll turn up eventually, always does. He’s funny like that, always disappearing.” James laughed a bit. Cres tried not to grimace as some waffle bits sprayed onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably fell asleep in the library.” She laughed a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” James laughed too, “I think Pete’s still wrapping your present, he’s not very good with the sellotape.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete got me a present too?” She said, frowning a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” James exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s what friends do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made her feel funny. Not a bad funny, a good funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Though as your best mate, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> mine is better!” He continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best mate?” She looked up, furrowing her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” He frowned a little, tilting his head to the side in a funny way. His too-big glasses sliding down his nose. “Is that okay?” He asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She said quickly. “It’s just…” She frowned a bit. “I’ve never had a best mate before...I don’t think I’ll be any good at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed a little, the frown being replaced with an easy smile, “It’s easy to be a good best mate! Just keep doing what you’re doing, and you’ll be fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres smiled at him gratefully. However, that smile turned into a mischievous smirk all-too-quickly and she reached across the table, snatching the last piece of bacon off of James’ plate and stuffing it in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You’ll pay for that Black!” He exclaimed. Scooping a glob of jelly on his spoon and flinging it at Cres. It landed in a purple smear of her face. She laughed and threw some beans at him, they hit his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” He exclaimed. She laughed loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A disgusted scoff from behind her, pulling her away from the moment. She turned around to see Mary and Marlene glaring at her, disgusted. Lily was paying no mind to her, settling down a few seats away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a problem?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary scoffed, “When are you going to become a girl, Cressida?” Marlene tittered next to her and whispered something in her ear, which made Mary laugh. “Ta Cres.” She waved a dismissive hand, before going over to where Lily was, still laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres deflated, turning back to her plate. She took a napkin and wiped the jelly off her face, wiping her hands on the inside of her robes. She glumly picked at the rest of her breakfast. She felt James watching her, but chose not to look up. He would just want to talk about it. They spent the rest of Cres’ 12th birthday breakfast in glum silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening they were hanging out in the common room. Pete had gotten Cres some chocolate frogs for her birthday because “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Girls like chocolate, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, she’d accepted the chocolate frogs and opened the packages up with Pete for the cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete was fun. He was a little odd, and kind of dumb. But,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was he funny. He tried his best when it came to school, but it was clear he shone at making his friends happy. He could take being the butt of the joke if it made them laugh. That was something Cres found very admirable in the short, chubby, boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still no Remus?” James said, sitting down next to Cres on the sofa. Pete was on the floor, pulling his hair out over the charms assignment James and Cres had finished hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, haven’t seen him all day.” Cres sighed, testing out her shrinking and unshrinking charm on a quill. Her plan was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> her trunk from the girl's dorms, shrink it, and keep it in her school bag. Only unshrinking it when she needed something from it. She wanted to make sure she had both charms mastered before using it on all her worldly possessions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later a gasp from Peter alerted both her and James. They looked in the direction Peter was, Cres felt the wind knock out of her and she was sure her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blimey Remus! What happened?!” James exclaimed jumping off of the couch and rushing towards Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had just entered the common room, after being gone for nearly 24 hours, his left arm in a sling and a large bruise forming on his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get in a row?” Peter asked anxiously. “Was it Severus again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, 'm fine,” Remus mumbled quietly, making his way to the boy’s stairs. James caught his good elbow before he could escape. Cres didn’t miss the way Remus recoiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happed Remus?” James insisted, a certain intensity in his eyes that would make Cres spill all her secrets instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I fell, down the moving stairs,” Remus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell? Is that where you were all day? The hospital wing?” James asked. Remus nodded. “And last night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- um...I went home. My mum’s ill, my dad needed some help with some..stuff.” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James considered Remus for a moment, before nodding, pleased, and let him go. Remus hurried up the stairs quickly. Cres watched him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His mum must be very sick,” Peter said, breaking the odd silence, another thing he was good at. “That’s the 3rd time this year he’s had to go and help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish he would talk about it, but I guess it’s upsetting for him.” James sighed, sitting back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres was still watching the stairs. The image of Remus with the bruise of his jaw and his arm in a sling stained in her mind. She thought about what he said; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I went home. My mum’s ill, my dad needed some help with some...stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She thought about the bruises that she had received from her father’s hand, the cut’s from her mother’s huge ring. She thought about the excuses she made. The scar on Remus’ eyebrow. She wondered if his father had a sharp ring too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp, I’m going to bed!” James proclaimed. “You coming, Pete?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter said, collecting his stray bits of parchment. “Might as well, look at this stuff with fresh eyes in the morning.” Peter stood up and waved to Cres, “Night Cres.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night.” She waved back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Cres!” James smiled, “And happy birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Jamie. And thanks again for the present.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it!” He smiled over his shoulder, before heading upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Cres tried to fall asleep on the common room sofa thinking about her wonderful birthday and the presents she received. But she couldn’t get Remus out of her mind. Remus with the bruised jaw, and arm in a sling. Remus who often went home to help his ill mother. Remus who came back from these visits injured. Remus who was shy and quiet. Remus who seemed scared of the world around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Cres fell asleep, wondering if Remus’ home was as bad as hers. Wondering who on earth would want to hurt Remus Lupin. That night she made a vow to herself. She vowed to make sure Remus Lupin was never hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be until years later that Sirius would realize how important that vow would be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Year: The Trouble with Thrusday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Abuse and sexual assault</p>
<p> The abuse Cres experiences is talked about more in-depth in this chapter, than chapter prior. She also briefly talks about the sexual assault she experiences from her father. If this is something that will trigger you skip the large paragraph after the line “'Cres?' He asked, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed, she was too lost in thought." It's only for that one paragraph, the rest of the chapter is safe.</p>
<p>I try to update as consistently as I can, school is just busy, so updates will be on the weekends more often than not. I'm going to try for 2 chapters a week, but nothing is set in stone.</p>
<p>-Em &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>3 weeks after Cres’ 12th birthday she and Remus were walking under James’ invisibility cloak. He revealed it to them after they ran into the snag with this slippery shoe prank on the Slytherins. They need 2 weeks to brew the potion and the only time they would have access to the potion room was at night. It made first period potions a little awkward since Peter had a tendency to leave things like dirty spoons out. They kept the cauldron hidden in a dusty cupboard in the back of the room. Slughorn, the Potions professor, had noticed the missing burner, but easily brushed it off as Peeves before he started questioning the students. So in order for them to sneak out at night, James had given them his most precious family heirloom, an invisibility cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres wished her family had cool heirlooms like the Potter’s. All they had were ugly jewelry filled to the brim with dark magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Cres and Remus’ turn to stir the potion tonight. They went in pairs in case they got caught. They walked quietly down the dark dungeon corridor, keeping a respectable distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ injuries had healed, and they didn’t leave a lasting mark, as far as Cres could tell. She was still concerned for him though, she didn’t want him to get hurt again. Not at the hands of his family, he didn’t deserve that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alohamora</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cres whispered, pointing her wand at the door lock. She pushed open the door, Remus looking behind them to make sure no one was coming. When the coast was clear, they slipped through the door into the musty potions classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin it’s freezing down here,” Remus mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be quick,” Cres told him, going to the cupboard they were brewing the potion in. “Potion’s nearly done anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus went over to the station in the back of the room. No one used that bench during class hours, since that corner had next to no light and smelled like something had died there. It was the safest place to brew, just in case they left something out. He helped her haul the heavy cauldron onto the burner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think we’ll have enough?” He asked dryly, making Cres titter a little. Remus was super dry and sarcastic. Cres didn’t think her meant to be funny, as his smile wavered when she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, “You’re pretty funny Lupin.” She said, flipping casually through the prank book until she landed on the page they marked with the potion recipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Remus said, looking up at her, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” She smiled, “Not like me and James though, you don’t need shock value, you’re just naturally funny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” He murmured, flushing a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in companionable silence for a minute or two, putting the finishing touches on the potion. Remus was kind of terrible at potions, so most of the brewing was up to Cres. Remus fetched her ingredients and tools when she needed them, or read off directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I was thinking,” Cres started, getting uncomfortable by the silence. “We put this stuff on the Slytherin’s shoes next Thursday? A nice Friday morning surprise?” She smirked a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked up, suddenly. “Thursday? Like, at night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Cres said, laughing awkwardly, “When else would we do it? We’d get caught any other time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about in the afternoon?” Remus said. He was being really panicky. Irrationally so, Cres thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d surely be seen!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if we have James’ cloak!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The common room will be packed! And everyone will have their shoes on!” Cres said, feeling her temper rising. Andromeda had always said she was short-tempered, her mother did too, but Andy was nicer about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Remus deflated. And Cres suddenly felt a bit guilty for being short with him. “Can we do it another day? Like Saturday or Sunday?” He asked timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres shook her head, “They’ll just take their shoes off and hang out in the dorms all day. If we do it Thursday evening, they’ll have to attend all their Friday classes while slipping and sliding.” She said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus deflated more, and Cres didn’t know how to help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was his problem with Thursday? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we do it any earlier?” Remus asked, at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres shrugged, “The potion will be done Sunday at the earliest, but we’ve got that History of Magic test Tuesday morning, and I reckon you want to be well-rested for that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded silently. Picking at his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Thursday anyway?” She asked, stirring the purple potion, it was becoming goopy, a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I..Erm- um...I-I’ve got to go home. Mum’s sick, gotta help Da.” Cres’ head snapped up instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go home, Y’know how my Mum’s ill,” Remus said, eyes fixed on where he was picking at his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay here,” Cres said, suddenly desperate. The image of Remus’ bruised face popped up in her mind, she couldn’t let him go home again, knowing what will happen to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.” He said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you can!” She exclaimed, “They don’t control you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.” He repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a prank Cres, I can miss out on this one.” Remus sighed, tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not about the prank-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s it about?” His head snapped up, intense brown eyes boring into her. She never thought Remus, shy, timid, lanky Remus, with the cinnamon-brown curls and pink chapped-lips, could be so intense. But at that moment Cres thought his stare would set her on fire. “What’s it about?” He repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed dryly. “It’s just, last time you went home you came back all bruised up,” She stared, quietly. “A-and I couldn’t help thinking-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking what?” He said, his intensity not wavering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’re family-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression changed immediately, he looked shocked and hurt. “Y-you think my parents did that to me?” She nodded. His eyes got that fiery look in them again. “That crazy! My parents would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt me! They love me! What psycho would hurt their own child!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres felt all the blood leave her face, and she sat down properly on the stool, as opposed to perching on the edge. Her stomach rolled and she rubbed at a spot on her thigh through her nylons. There were scars there from her father’s stinging hexes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” She said, very quietly. Her throat felt dry, like she had just swallowed a bunch of sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ intensely dropped and he sat down at the stool across from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres?” He asked, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed, she was too lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Images of father’s stinging jinx and mother’s slashing curses flashing through her head. Sometimes her mother would pinch her midsection really hard, and tell her she was getting fat. A few times her father grabbed her chest then shoved her away. At family dinners Bellatrix, who is 8 years older than her, would lock her in rooms and cackle, leaving her there until long after dinner. Mother would find her a few hours later, hungry and crying. She would call her weak then hit her with some kind of hex or curse for missing dinner. She knew her family was awful, she knew the amount her parent’s hurt her wasn’t normal, but weren’t jinxes and curses normal discipline? That’s what Mother always said. That’s what father said when she started needing a bra, and he took it upon himself to inspect that it fit well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Every father does this for their daughter.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had said into her ear. She shuddered at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres?” Remus repeated. Her head snapped up, looking up at him. He no longer looked intense, he looked worried. “Are you okay? You look sick?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed again, her throat still felt dry. “Yeah, yeah. Must be tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go back up? I’ll finish.” He said. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re done anyway.” She said, standing up, trying to busy herself so her mind didn’t wander too far. She got up and scurried around the potions room, putting things away, avoiding looking in Remus’ direction, she could feel his eyes on her though. “Ready to go?” She said, her voice sounded funny and high-pitched even to herself, as she grabbed the cloak off the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Remus nodded, still looking at her in that funny way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw the cloak over them and they walked out the door. After walking down the corridor in silence for a few minutes, Remus cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d tell James or Peter o-or me if something was wrong, right?” Remus asked, quietly. He had a certain gentleness in his voice. She looked over to him and was met with kind brown eyes, watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to find any emptiness behind his words or anything malicious in his eyes, but all she found was genuine worry. Something heavy settled on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded back, “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Remus,” She looked over to him, “Sunday night, we’ll do the prank Sunday night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the first time she saw Remus smile, a genuine smile. She knew, even then, before she even knew herself, that she wouldn’t ever forget that moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Year: James Finds Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings for this chapter!</p>
<p>This chapter's really short, but the next few are going to be longer. I might post again this week, idk, the semester's coming to a close, and we don't have exams this year cause of online school. So I have a lot of free time this week so hopefully, I can get another chapter up and written!</p>
<p>-Em &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oof! Ow,” Cres was suddenly awoken from her sleep to a loud crash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” She said into the darkness of the common room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres?” James Potter’s voice came from somewhere behind her. She turned around to see him picking up some books he knocked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James/ What’re you doing down here?” She looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner. “It’s nearly 1 am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing.” He chided back, plopping himself down on the loveseat across from her couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, nothing,” She said sheepishly, adjusting her blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James coked his head to the side, pushing his too-big round glasses up his nose. “Cres, are you sleeping down here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with an excuse for her in-adequate sleeping arrangements. Not being able to come up with any viable excuse she settled for the tried and true, defection tactic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never answered my question, Jamie,” She narrowed her eyes at him, quirking up the corner of her mouth, “What’re you doing down here at this hour?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to use the loo,” James said, “And I noticed Remus wasn’t in bed, he left his curtains open. I came down here to see if he fell asleep studying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres laughed a bit, “That does seem like something he would do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James laughed too, “Yeah, exactly. So, have you seen him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Nope, haven’t seen him since our last class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” James huffed, “He’s an odd one, always disappearing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Cres remembered the conversation she had with Remus the last time they were working on the slippery shoe potion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Thursday!” She exclaimed, looking at James as though he should’ve remembered something so obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok? And…” James trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus was going to his parent’s house! To help his ill mum!” Cres said, proud of herself for remembering such a small detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did he tell you this?” He looked at her skeptically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever the last time me and him had potion-duty together.” She said quickly, excited she knew something James didn’t. “That’s why we moved the slippery-shoe prank to Sunday night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I remember now.” James nodded. Cres hoped this would be the end of the conversation, and she could go back to sleep. She got up when the grandfather clock struck 6 am so she would have time to get dressed and clean up before people started coming downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James cocked his head to the side again, and looked at Cres a little funny, “Cres,” He said, “Are you in your pyjamas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres looked down at the blue nightdress she was wearing, then back up at James, sitting in his maroon pyjama top and bottom set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” She said uncertainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you in your pyjamas?” James asked patronizingly, raising his eyebrows above his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres?” He asked, a bit more seriousness in his tone, “Are you sleeping down here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around her setup. Her semi-reclined sitting position, her pyjamas, the throw pillow her head had very clearly been resting on just a moment’s earlier, the throw blanket pooled around her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm...no?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres!” James exclaimed, “Why in Merlin’s name are you sleeping in </span>
  <em>
    <span>the common room</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, Jamie,” Cres said awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James leaned forward, studying her closely. “Is it about the girls?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girls?” She looked us at him, quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know Mary and Marlene are kind of nasty to you. And Evans gives you the cold-shoulder.” James said, looking at a spot on the rug. “Did they kick you out of your dorm or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Cres said dismissively. She wasn’t sure what James would think of her if he found out the girl’s dorms wouldn’t let her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres,” James looked at her seriously, “Don’t sleep down here, come upstairs and sleep in our dorms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres shook her head, “No James, I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it, James.” She said tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked at her for another moment, “Alright, g’night Cres.” He walked towards the stairs, stopping on the bottom step, “If you ever want a proper bed, we’ve got an extra one up here if you need it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres nodded silently. She made sure James was well upstairs before settling back down on the sofa, closing her eyes, and drifting back into sleep easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when she woke up in the morning, Cres couldn’t help the small smile on her face when she James Potter, his hair even messier, glasses on the floor, asleep on the loveseat across from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Year: A Slippery Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday came faster than they were ready for. Remus seemed alright after his latest trip back home, which was a massive relief for Cres. He was a bit tired, but after having a few days to rest, he was ready for action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were up in the boy’s dorms getting the potion ready, it felt odd being up here. Like she was invading their personal space. She paced circles around the dormitory, while the boys were finishing the game plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s bed, closest to the ensuite bathroom, was unkempt, and the duvet sat in a lump at the end of the bed. He had a Puddlemere United poster above his bed, as well as some chocolate frog cards. She figured they were rare ones. James’ bed, across from Peter’s, closest to the window, was haphazardly made like he just tossed the duvet up before leaving the room. His trunk was thrown open, as he was rooting through it. The clothes were somewhat folded, and there was a semblance of organization. The walls surrounding his bed looked like a shrine to the quidditch gods, large posters displaying muscular men flying around on brooms. He was clearly an avid supporter of the Tutshill Tornados. Remus’ bed, next to Peter’s, closest to the door was perfectly made and oddly enough he had no posters donning his walls. The only reason Cres knew this was his bed and not the spare one was because his school bag sat atop his trunk, books spilling out of it, and there was a large book about poltergeists, boggarts, and phantoms on his bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! Found it, lads!” James said, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Peter asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres clapped Peter on the back, “This is a great idea mate!” She exclaimed, “We’re going to get the Slytherin’s so good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see Severus fall on his face tomorrow,” Remus said, an air of calmness in his tone, “Serves him right for ruining me and Lily’s potion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe your friends with her,” James said, “She’s annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shrugged, “I think she’s nice. You guys just haven’t bothered getting to know her. ” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James huffed and left it at that. “So, what’s the plan?” Peter asked, wringing his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” James started, “Cres is going to get the girls’ dorms, assuming they have the same charms as the boy’s dorms.” Cres felt her stomach turn to stone. “Me and Remus are going to get the boy’s dorms, and Pete, you’re going to stay in the common room and keep watch.” James raised his eyebrows over his glasses, watching each of them carefully. “Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” They repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Remus each picked up a bucket full of the slippery potion, and Cres stood behind them. James stood next to her and tossed the cloak over them.  “Let’s go lads!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crept down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. The corridors were dark and haunting at night. It was nearly midnight so all the prefects were off duty, they just had to keep an eye out for Mrs. Norris and Filch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like hours of shuffling down cold corridors, they made it to the dungeons. “Any idea what the password is?” James asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably a slur,” Remus said, half-joking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ‘gillyweed’,” Cres said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you know that?” Jame asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother made Narcissa give it to me ‘just in case’.” She rolled her eyes. James laughed, then repeated the password to the wall. It opened up revealing a dark, cold common room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus circled around the common room, crinkling his nose in distaste, “You’d think all these rich swots would have better interior design skills.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mum always says money does not equal taste!” Peter piped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that isn’t the truth!” Cres laughed, looking at all the creepy decor. The creepy decor she was meant to be living amongst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, it’s go time,” James said. “Me and Remus will take the cloak, you okay on your own Cres?” She nodded and took the bucket Peter was holding. “Remember, just dunk the soles of the shoes in the potion. This potion is impenetrable, you don’t need a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on, Jamie.” Cres saluted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the signal, Pete?” James asked, looking at Peter seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm…” Peter trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lumos Maxima up the stairs!” Remus exclaimed, frustratedly. “It’s not that difficult!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just keep watch, Remus?” James said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I will.” Remus agreed, “You go with James, Pete,” He passed Peter the bucket of potion, “I’ll keep watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Peter said, looking awestruck, following James to the boy’s dormitories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it in your pants, Pettigrew!” Cres shouted across the common room, laughing. Peter flushed bright red, as he ducked under the cloak. Remus looked like he was holding back a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres winked at him, before turning towards the girls stairs. She casually walked up the first few steps, cautious to not drop the bucket of slippery potion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a mess that would be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’d made it about halfway up, when the stairs turned into a slide beneath her feet and sent her flying back, the bucket of slippery potion with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh!” She screamed, before landing on the green carpet with a painful </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The potion spilling all over her, and the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laid still on her back, staring up at the vaulted stone ceiling in defeat. If the Gryffindor dorms didn’t want her, and the Slytherin dorms didn’t want her, then where did she belong? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres? Are you okay?” Remus asked tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need some help up?” Remus walked towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wait-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah!” Remus slipped on the potion and landed next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok Remus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Remus said, unconvincingly. She turned her head to the side to see him rubbing his hip. “Why couldn’t you get up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged and made a non-committal noise. “Must be 'cause I’m not a Slytherin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be.” She went back to staring up at the ceiling, hands folded on her stomach. In her peripheral, she could see Remus looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Remus asked, gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Cres said, though in her mind she was very much not okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If the Gryffindor girls dorms didn’t want me and neither do the Slytherin’s, then what does this mean? Was I meant to be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? What if I wasn’t meant ot be at Hogwarts at all? My parents would kill me if that were the case. Maybe I should take up James’ offer? That spare bed did look very comfortable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres?” Remus repeated, “Are you hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Remus.” She said tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sighed, clearly annoyed and turned to face the ceiling as well. They lay there next to each other for a few long minutes before Cres broke the silence;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your mum?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Remus looked over to her, furrowing his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mum. How is she? You saw her the other day.” She said, tilting her head to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked a bit shocked by her question, “She’s good.” He said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there for more long minutes, listening to the grandfather clock tick the time away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get that scar?” She asked, pointing the small scar on his brow. Remus reached a hand up to sub-consciously touch it, his arm slick with potion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fell out of a tree,” He said simply, “When I was eight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres laughed a little, “And these ones?” She pointed to the raised scars on the backs of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at them, frowning a little. “I erm- I-I got attacked by a dog,” He said at last, “When I was five.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was not expecting that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Not a dog person then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus made a surprised squeak, before laughing tightly, “No, no. Can’t say I’ve ever liked them much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never cared for them much either.” She said simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a few more moments. Cres smiled a toothy grin, Remus sent her a lopsided one back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you tossers doing?” James’ voice came from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dormitory stairs won’t let me up, turned into a slide, I dropped the potion, we slipped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why didn’t you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>do something about it?!” James exclaimed, “Instead of lying there like two bimbo’s!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> get up if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She retorted. James rolled his eyes and cast the reversal spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There now let's go.” He pulled Cres up, she helped Remus up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He said in a small voice, the tops of his cheeks pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked at him, then ducked under the cloak with James and Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to the common room, thankfully with no interruption. However, as soon as they got back to the boy’s dorms, James rounded on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you signal!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t very well signal while I was stuck on my arse!” She retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James huffed, “Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, at least we got half the house? The people that count, right?” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James turned back, and grinned, “And we pulled it off, brilliantly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled back. “Hey, can I sleep here tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Remus’ heads both snapped towards her, James looked at her easily. “Sure thing Cres.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter made an odd squeak noise, “B-but she’s a girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” James said, turning to look at Peter. Peter looked at James for a long moment, “I think it’s fine. Remus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled,” James said, crossing his arms over his chest in finality. “You can have the spare bed. Do you have your stuff?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm- yeah.” She reached into her robe pocket and pulled her shrunken trunk out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed it at the foot of the spare- </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, and cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘engorgio’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you carry your stuff with you?” Peter asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of our business.” James dismissed. “The loo’s free for you to change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that night, in her new bed, Cres had the best sleep of her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning in the great hall, the Slytherin boys could barely make it five steps without falling flat on their arse. Some of them were sporting lovely bumps on their head. The girls were looking at them, confused. The teachers didn’t know what to do. It seemed ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>scrougify</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ wouldn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres and the boys were losing their minds with laughter, as Severus Snape slid into the great hall running stomach first into the Gryffindor table, landing face-first into the porridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Severus!” Lily exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Severus!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> James mocked. Cres snorted. Lily sent them a death-glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably slipped on your hair grease!” Cres shouted, standing up, “Always knew you were a slimey git!” A few people tittered around her, she smiled confidently as she sat back down on the bench. “Good work lads!” She said, raising her goblet of pumpkin juice. The four of them toasted the successful prank. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Year: Home for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Parental abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cres was lying upside down on her bed, staring at the rain falling on the grim street. She hated being home for Christmas. She missed the dorm she just started getting comfortable in. And her Hogwarts uniform, most of all her friends. She thought about sending James a letter. Maybe Peter could hang out? She didn’t want to disrupt Remus’ time with his mum. So she was left to stare out the window, watching the raindrops race down the clean pane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft knock on her door interrupted her daydreaming. “Come in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cres,” Reggie came in, looking timid. He looked dumb in his suit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why in Merlin’s name did Mother make him wear that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sup Reggie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Andy sent me a letter,” Reggie said, passing Cres the note, “She says she mailed us Christmas gifts through the muggle post, we have to go to the post office to pick them up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get this past Mother?” Cres said, reading over the note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She used an alias.” Reggie shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres tapped her temple, “This is why she’s the smart one in the family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Reggie bounced on his toes, “Can we go now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” She bounced off her bed, and went to her wardrobe, “Get on some muggle clothes, you look like a prat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie looked down at his suit. He took off the jacket, vest and tie. “There, good enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres smiled and shook her head. “Get out so I can get changed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met Reggie on the stair landing, they were both in their grey wool cloaks. Cres had a maroon knit hat, pulled over her black hair, pulled back in its usual ponytail. She was wearing plaid trousers, with a grey sweater, and her patent leather boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon!” They crept down the stairs, holding their breath as they passed mother in the parlour. Thankfully she didn’t notice them, and they managed to get out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Reggie boy,” Cres said, as they made their way through the rain, “How boring’s life without me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good,” Reggie shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “No fun without you though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother and Father giving you trouble?” She asked, looking over at her little brother. His short black hair, sticking out from under his navy hat. His face pale except for the tip of his nose, pink from the biting wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Reggie shrugged, “Unlike you, I listen to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” She sighed, “I didn’t ask to be in Gryffindor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like being in Gryffindor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having more fun there than I ever would in Slytherin,” Cres said, looking away from Reggie, and out to the street in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you regret being in Gryffindor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Reggie,” She sighed, “And I never will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I get put in Gryffindor,” Reggie said, sounding sad. Cres bit her lip and looked at her brother from the corner of her eye. As badly as she wanted him to be in her house, she knew Reggie wouldn’t be. If he wasn’t in Slytherin, he would probably end up in Ravenclaw, even that was a long shot. He was just too loyal to their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you are too Reggie,” She sighed, tossing an arm over his narrow shoulders and steering him into the post office. The warmth of the post office washed over them, giving them a sense of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hullo,” The bald muggle sitting at the counter said, “How may I help you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve come to pick up a package,” Cres said confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a slip?” Cres bit her lip and turned to Reggie, he reached a mittened hand into his pocket and produced a slip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are!” She passed the paper over the counter. He read it over then went to the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think Andy sent?” Reggie asked as they waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully some cool muggle stuff!” Cres said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are kids,” The man said, coming back with a large box, “What’re two youngsters gonna do with a box this big?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres laughed awkwardly, “It’s Christmas presents from our cousin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled, “Well innint that lovely.” He smiled, passing the box to Cres. “Have a good evening kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Reggie and her said as they headed out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They struggled to carry the box home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in Merlin had Andy gotten them? It was so heavy!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snuck inside. Mother was no longer in the parlour, it sounded like she was yelling at Kreacher in the dining room, so they got the package up to Cres’ room with no interruption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tossed the box on her bed and tore the tape off. It was filled with all sorts of packages. She reached in and pulled out two packages for Reggie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here ya go!” She watched intently as he carefully tore the wrapping paper off. Revealing a game of mini pinball and a book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie smiled, “Cool! Open yours now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last 3 presents in the box were for Cres. One large square package and 2 flat square packages. She carefully pulled the large one out of the box and tore off the paper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside there was a shiny tan case, she snapped open the buckles, hands shaking, trying not to get her hopes up for what she so desperately thought it was. She carefully opened the case, confirming it was exactly what she thought. A brand new record player. Just for her. Just like muggles had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus is going to freak.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the note that was taped to the top of the case, hands shaking from excitement. It read;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Cressida, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Christmas! This is a record player, it’s made to listen to music! Ted and I also included 2 records. Ted has informed me that they are very popular amongst muggle girls nowadays! We’ve enchanted it so it still works in Hogwarts grounds, despite the muggle technology limitations. I hope you enjoy it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Andy and Ted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cres tore open the other two packages, revelling at the albums. The first one was ‘Tapestry’ by someone called Carole King and the other was called ‘Every Picture Tells a Story’ by a bloke named Rod Stewart. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s listen! Let’s listen!” Regulus cheered, bouncing up and down excitedly. Cres laughed as she set up the record player, following the instructions provided. She placed the Rod Stewart record on the record bed and gently placed the needle down at a random groove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opening guitar notes started and his voice rang clear through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up, Maggie, I think I got somethin’ to say to you, It’s late September and I really should be back in school…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres pulled Reggie up off her bed and spun with him around the room. Dancing and jumping and spinning to the songs thumping drums and Rod Stewart’s rough, rock’n’roll voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You led me away from home, Just to save you from being alone, You stole my soul, and that's a pain I can do without…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres couldn’t wait to get this record player to Hogwarts and dance around with the boys. James better like this song, he’s going to have to get used to it. They continued to spin and laugh to the beat. Forgetting momentarily about the stuffy dinner she’d have to change into her scratchy robes for. Forgetting about the detentions she was going to be reprimanded for at dinner tonight. Right now it was just her and Reggie, dancing to the rock’n’roll guitar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All I needed was a friend to lend a guiding hand, But you turned into a lover, and mother, what a lover, you wore me out, All you did was wreck my bed, and in the morning, kick me in the head, Oh, Maggie, I couldn't have tried any more...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE!?” Mother’s voice bellowed from upstairs, drowning out the tune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Reggie exclaimed, looking around panicked. “Hide it! Quick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres bolted across the room to her bed. She lifted the needle, careful not to scratch the record. She closed the case and stuffed it under her large, four-poster bed. Along with the records. Reggie took his mini-pinball and muggle book and hid them in her wardrobe, along with the box. Cres took the notes and stowed them in her nightstand drawer. Just in the nick of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two doing?!” Mother exclaimed, swinging open her bedroom door with such force it hit the wall. Cres and Reggie jumped back. She pushed Reggie behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres shrugged, non-committal, “Y’know, just hanging out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother narrowed her eyes at her, leaning forward so they were nose to nose. Her piercing grey eyes boring into hers. “I heard noise. Sounded like muggle music.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres gasped, pressing a hand to her chest dramatically, “You, dear mother, have been listening to muggle music!” She exclaimed, “Oh the scandal! I never thought you would stoop so low.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother screeched indignantly and pulled Cres by the ear, forcing Cres up on her tiptoes. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> subject my ears to such filth.” She said, low and menacing in her ear. Her warm breath hitting her neck. Cres swallowed thickly, trying not to let her knees shake too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know you heard muggle music if you’ve never listened to it?” Cres challenged, never one to give up in a fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Mother screeched again, shoving Cres to the floor, “Don’t you get smart with me! I heard noise up here! What were you two doing!” She bellowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres bit her lip, at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not going to show me where you got the muggle music from, I’ll just have to find it myself.” She stated, drawing her wand from her black robes, going deeper into the room. Cres closed her eyes and prayed for the safety of her poor record player. She didn’t even get to finish one song and it was about to be destroyed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Mother!” Reggie exclaimed, jumping in front of her as she made her way towards the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Regulus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no muggle music! It was just me, singing.” Regulus stumbled. Cres stared agape at her little brother, lying to their Mother just for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother narrowed her eyes at him, checking to see if he was lying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” She nodded at last, “I believe you Regulus.” The tension Cres was holding in her shoulder was released. “But you young lady,” She pointed her wand at Cres, “Are on thin ice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Mother,” Cres said in a small voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you in your dress robes. Supper is in fifteen minutes.” After her final order, and another scan around the room, Mother left, slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was still for a moment before Reggie broke the silence. “You really shouldn’t provoke her like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres scoffed, pushing herself off the floor, “Piss off.” She grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to look out for you.” Reggie shot back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask for your help.” She said icily, opening her wardrobe to get her robes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out, Reggie.” She stared at the deep mahogany of the wardrobe until she heard Reggie shuffle out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released a shaky breath and stumbled back until she landed on her bed. She punched the overstuffed duvet, letting out a frustrated grunt. She didn’t bother wiping away the tears as they rolled down her face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song they were listening to was "Maggie May" by Rod Stewart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Year: Blood Relations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You got a record player for Christmas!?” Remus exclaimed as Cres pulled it out of her trunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! My cousin Andy gave it to me. Her husband is muggle-born, so he helped her pick it out.” Cres smiled, showing off the shiny tan case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so cool,” Remus breathed, running a hand over the leather, “I wish we could afford a record player. All we’ve got is a junky radio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres looked over to Remus, the way he stared at the record player in awe like it was the most special thing he had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna play something?” Cres offered, raising an eyebrow, “Your pick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Remus said, looking over to her with a lopsided smile, “What records do you have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went over to her trunk and pulled out the Rod Stewart record and the Carole King one. “I don’t have very many,” She passed the records to him. He looked them over, his excitement faltering for only a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This Rod Stewart Bloke has some good songs,” He said, taking the record out of the sleeve, and placing it on the record bed, “Maggie May has been on the radio all year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has it?” Cres said, happy to be having this calm moment with Remus, he’d been kind of awkward around her since that day in the dungeon. “I’ve been listening to it all break.” Remus nodded his head along to the music, James and Peter hovered around it looking perplexed by the record player.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.” Peter said, “Where is his voice coming from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pressed into the grooves of the record,” Remus said, still bopping to the song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James continued to study the spinning record, head cocked a little, “And muggles invented this?” He squatted down to look at it from another angle, “It has to be magic, surely.” He insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,”  Remus shook his head, “No magic.” James looked at him skeptically, then looked to Cres.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no magic James! Muggles invented it, like, forever ago.” She exclaimed. James huffed and went over to his bed to finish unpacking his stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her and Remus sat on the floor, listening to ‘Maggie May’ blast. She hummed along to the tune, not knowing all the lyrics quite yet. Remus was quietly singing the tune under his breath. She thought about teasing him, then decided not too, it was nice sitting here with Remus.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would probably like T. Rex,” Remus says a little while later, as they sit on the floor, still listening to the record. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a T. Rex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s this rock band, they’re super good!” Remus says excitedly, “It seems like you prefer the music with a heavier beat. I bet you’d love them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and made a mental note of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres,” James looked up from his quidditch magazine suddenly. He was lying on his stomach on the floor, sharing a box of Bertie Botts with Peter. “Where’s your prank book?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my trunk. I’ll go get it.” She looked at him, confused, as she made her way to her trunk. She retrieved the book and passed it over to James. “Is it time for another prank already, Potter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” He said, smiling mischievously, “We’ve finally finished our two weeks of detention we got for the slippery shoe prank, so it’s about time for another one!” He began paging through the book, “There it is! ‘Prank 9: Noteworthy Nuisance. This spell will enchant any song to play non-stop around your favourite person to prank’s head. Think of it like a fly, constantly flying around the room, buzzing in your ear, but you can’t find it.’' James read. He  looked up at them, grinning maniacally. “It’s good right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Cres looked at him incredulously, “It’s bloody brilliant! What do you think Rem? Pete?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded excitedly, “I think it sounds fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded fast, “Let’s do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would we prank this time?” Remus asked, flipping through the liner notes of the Rod Stewart album. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Slytherins again?” Peter looked over to James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” James shook his head, Peter’s smile drooped, “I think we should just get one person this time. Maybe Evans? Or MacDonald and McKinnon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not any of the girls.” Remus insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” James whined, “They deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would they deserve it?” Remus challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they’re mean!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you just got to know them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They hate Cres for no reason and you still want to be their friend!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked a little shocked at James’s outburst. He started picking the scar on the back of his hand and looked over to Cres. He opened his mouth to speak, but she waved a dismissive hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t care Remus, you can be friends with whoever you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t care?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t. However,” She looked pointedly at James, “I don’t want to prank them. I think it’s in our best interest to not have them hate us more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded sheepishly. “We’ll think of something.” He smiled, pushing his oversized round-glasses up his nose. “Now, it’s late and time for bed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Cres and Remus were walking down the hall, on their way back to the dorms. James was scouting out quidditch practice, still moping over the fact he wasn’t allowed to try out. Peter was held back in herbology to clean up the pot he broke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Lupin! Black!” A voice shouted from behind them. They turned around to see Severus walking towards them, glaring angrily. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that prank you pulled, you tried to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that was the entire house, Severus.” Cres rolled her eyes, and Remus tugged on her robe sleeve to get her to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Betraying your own kind Cressida.” Severus spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My own kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She mocked, “You’re one to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not pureblooded Severus.” She deadpanned, Remus, let out a shocked squeak beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I am too!” He shouted, his face turning bright red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” She scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please,” She rolled her eyes, “If you were pureblood I’d have been betrothed to you by now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her disgustedly, before huffing and storming away. Robes billowing behind him. Cres laughed and continued on down the corridor, Remus shuffling along next to her, worrying his lip between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you actually be engaged to him,” Remus asked timidly, “If he was pure blooded?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres shrugged, stuffing her hands in her robe pockets. “Maybe, only if he was sacred 28 though. It’s not like there are any male cousins around my age, or else I would’ve been engaged to them at like, 9.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. “What...the...fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres looked at him for a moment. Brow furrowing in confusion. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Merlin’s name do you mean you would’ve been engaged to your cousins at </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine years old?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Remus cried, flapping his hands around dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had a male cousin.” She emphasized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t matter Cres!” He exclaimed, “What kind of family betroths children to their cousins at nine years old?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my family’s kinda insane. I mean, you’ve met Bellatrix, she’s a nutcase.” Cres laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres!” Remus cried, eyes bulging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” She yielded, “I know it’s weird, I’m not particularly fond of the deal either. They’re still looking for a guy who’s sacred 28, I’m hoping they won’t so I can just marry whoever I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should marry whoever you want anyway,” He said, “As long as they aren’t your cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres scoffed, “Please, that’ll be hard. All the old blood families are related. I’m related to the the Bulstrodes, the Crabbes, the Goyles, the LeStranges, the Malfoys, the Prewetts, the MacMillians, the Weasleys.” She listed off, counting on her fingers, Remus’ eyes widening with each new name. “You know Frank Longbottom, the 5th year prefect?” Remus nodded, “Think I’m related to him by some distant cousin a century back. Hell, I’m even related to James by some great-great-great aunt!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He looked skeptical.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’ve been forced to memorize our family tree since I knew how to read. So I could ‘Learn the good and evils of our family’ and ‘appreciate how hard we’ve worked to keep it pure’.” She mocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you possibly be betrothed to James?" Remus asked, looking ill at the notion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blech, no," She gagged, "My family think the Potter's are 'blood traitors', just cause they don't think muggle-borns and halfbloods are the scum of the earth." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus started picking at the skin of his wrist, and leaned against the wall, Cres stayed standing in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not like that though." He said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not! It's stupid. A wizard is a wizard, why should it matter what their linage is." She scoffed. "Not all my family is like that though.  My cousin Andy, the one who gave me the record player, married a muggle-born, she was burned off the family tapestry for it. I'm technically not allowed to talk to her, but we get by using the muggle post and fake names." She told him, getting excited, "And my uncle Alphard is cool too. He was burned off when I was seven. I don't know why, but Andy says it's 'cause he is queer."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked up at her with wide eyes, "That's crazy. You're family just burns people away for marrying someone who isn't related to them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres nodded, “It’s stupid. You're lucky you don’t have to deal with all this blood-purity shite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked awkwardly down at his feet and shrugged, “I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Cres pulled on his robe sleeve so they could start walking down the hall together, an award silence settled among them. They continued walking, Cres looked over to Remus every now and then, but he had gone quiet. She could practically hear his brain whirring though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She studied him. The scar on his eyebrow he got from falling out of that tree, she could see another one on his neck, peeking out from his shirt collar, must’ve been from the dog attack. She wondered how many scars he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Remus,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He looked over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know who we should prank next.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking about changing the title of this fic to "Life On Mars" or "Lonely Boy", which are both songs that are going to be featured later in the fic. Let me know in the comments if you like any of these titles, or if I should keep it as "Even the Stars Make Mistakes". </p>
<p>Em &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Year: Purebloods & Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: Very brief mention of child abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Snape?” James said, looking between Cres and Remus as they excitedly told him their plan to prank Snape with the music prank. “He’d kill us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, he wouldn’t.” Cres said, “If he killed us he’d be expelled, then how would he dote on Lily?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James snorted, “Fair enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what song are we going to do?” Peter piped up from the corner. They were working on some transfiguration homework. Peter had scratched out the answer several times already, not having mastered the erasing spell yet. Remus was effectively ignoring them, too wrapped up in whatever he was reading. James and Cres were working at a steady pace of writing a sentence, talk for five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Beatles are pretty catchy,”  Remus said, not looking up from his parchment, he seemed to be in a particular rush today. “Mum plays them all the time, they’re her favourite. I get constant earworms from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked up at Remus so fast his glasses nearly flung off his face, “Oh my god! All the time?” He exclaimed, “That sounds horrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked up at him, brow furrowed, “What does?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earworms.” He said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re taking the piss, right?” Remus asked, skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked even more confused, “No. Earworms sound genuinely awful.” He said in all seriousness. Remus snorted, Cres and Peter continued to look at them confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what’s an earworm?” Peter stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do none of you know what I’m talking about?” Remus looked at them, mouth agape. They all shook their heads, “Merlin, you purebloods really need to get out more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Making fun of purebloods, are we?” Lily Evan said, from where she was sitting with Marlene and Mary. James rolled his eyes, and made a mocking gesture. Peter and Cres giggled a little, Lily sent him a cold glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serves them right,” Remus snorted, Lily laughed and they both turned back to their work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” James said suddenly, looking over to Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ cheeks turned pink, “Oh, erm, it’s just. Y’know…” He stumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have people been giving you shit for not being pureblood?” James asked, seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus swallowed a little, “I’m not talking about you guys.” Remus said quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus,” James said again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine, Snape and his friends have been kind of nasty sometimes.” He admitted quietly. Cres felt something twist in her gut at those words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James frowned for a moment, then seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, “Alright then,” He said, “Snape it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres beamed, and she could see a slightly nervous smile on Remus’ face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone going to tell me what an earworm is?” Peter asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night they three of them sat on the dormitory floor, surrounding the record player, the Rod Stewart record playing for the 4th time this week. His music was much better than the Carole King lady’s in Cres’ opinion. His music had heavy guitar and drum beats. Carole’s stuff put her to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had eventually explained to them what an earworm was. It turns out it’s not some worm that grows in your ear after listening to good music. It’s just when a catchy tune gets stuck in your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After reading through the instructions for the prank, it turned out they could only use a song they had access to via radio or record. Which severely narrowed down their options to the two records Cres had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Maggie May is our best bet.” Cres said they had already listened through the record twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Peter groaned, “But we already listen to it so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we don’t have to hear it,’ She said haughty, “Only Snape does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Maggie May’s a good choice.” James agreed, “What do you think Remus?” They turned to look over to Remus for his input. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he...asleep?” Peter gaped. Sure enough Remus had fallen asleep on the dormitory floor, head propped up on his hand, though it was leaning dangerously over to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, he could fall asleep anywhere.” James snorted, “I think this means it’s time to go to bed,” He looked over to the alarm clock on Peter’s bedside table. “It is nearly ten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shuffled around to put away the records and the record player. After carefully putting away her most prized possession, Cres nudged Remus awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus,” She murmured gently, tapping his shoulder, “Wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph?” He grumbled, looking around bleary eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell asleep,” She said softly, “We’re going to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” He mumbled tiredly. Standing up and trudging to his own bed. He collapsed onto the red duvet, and curled himself up in it. Cres laughed lightly, watching him, nestle into his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, look at the moon!” Peter exclaimed, as he went to close the curtains. James had a rather annoying habit of leaving them open. “It’s so big and bright!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S a full moon tomorrow,” Remus grumbled, half asleep from his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you know that?” Peter asked, looking over to the Remus. All he got was a soft snore in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must pay extra close attention in Astronomy.” James joked, coming out of the bathroom. “Loo’s free Cres.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She said, taking her pajamas into the bathroom to change. Leaving Peter and James to change in the dormitory. Remus would just have to sleep, still in his uniform shirt and pants.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres quickly changed out of her grey, wool uniform skirt and white collared shirt. Bundling them up with her tie and nylons. She changed into her blue pajamas pants and top. Crinkling her nose in disgust at the ruffles on the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she went back out to the Dormitory, and crawled into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres?” She heard James’ voice whisper from his own bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard anyone being rude to Remus?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not personally,” She admitted, “But he’s mentioned in passing Snape being rude to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was quiet for a moment, Cres thought he must’ve gone to bed. He was about to pull the curtains of her four-poster bed closed, when she heard James murmur. “It’s not fair, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s not fair?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Merlin,” Peter’s voice came from his own bed, “Stop shouting across the dorm, just sit next to each other. Some of us are trying to sleep here.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Sorry Pete,” Cres apologized. She slipped out of her bed, and walked across the room to James’. “Can I come in?” She asked. At the same time James was pulling open his curtains. She crawled in and he drew the curtains closed around them.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He murmured, lighting the tip of his wand. Casting the bed in soft blue light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what were you saying?” Cres said quietly, as not to disturb Peter or Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fair that people are rude to Remus or Lily just ‘cause they aren’t pureblood.” James said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you hated Lily.” Cres said, shifting uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it wasn’t fair how people treated non-purebloods. Cres knew what her family taught her was bullshit. She knew that Andromeda didn’t deserve to be burned off the family tree for marrying Ted. It wasn’t fair that she got hit by her own mother just for refusing to say the word ‘mudblood’. What she didn’t understand was why did James care. It wasn’t affecting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” James said, “That doesn’t mean she deserves to be called bad names for being muggle-born.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose note.” Cres agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James narrowed his eyes at her, “You don’t have a problem with non-purebloods, do you Cres?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” She defended. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. “It’s just. There’s not much we could do, is there? They’re just going to keep doing it.” She looked down at her hands, rusting in her lap. She felt a bit embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked thoughtful for a moment, then said. “We could show them that they’re wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By giving dear ol’ Severus an earworm.” He said, smirking mischievously. Cres smiled too. “Did I use that right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.” She said. They sat in awkward silence for a moment or two. James let out a luxurious yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp, I’m going to sleep.” He said, taking off his glasses. “Night Cres.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night James.” he said, slipping out of his bed, and walking across the cold, stone dormitory floor to her own bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That Tuesday in potions they sat at their bench in the back of the room, keeping an eye on Severus, who was sitting at the front bench with Lily, Mulciber, Elizabeth Bulstrode, and Rosier. They were going to do the prank on Monday but Remus hadn’t been in class. He’d said he wasn’t feeling well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slughorn had left them to continue working on their calming draught from yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it now!” James said excitedly, nudging Cres with his elbow. Cres laughed, and looked around the bench. Peter was struggling with his potions, so was Remus. He had dark bags under his eyes. Her and James were nearly done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready lads?” She asked. Peter nodded enthusiastically. Remus, who still looked ill and tired, nodded a smiled. She took the record out of her bag, pointed her wand at the groove where Maggie May was and said the spell. It drew the song out of the record in a glowing orange wisp. They admired it for a moment, before sending it flying across the room, right to Severus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bit their lips in anticipation as the wisp of music hit Severus’ temple, and seeped through. Everything was still for a moment, before Severus’ head snapped up from his potions book and he looked around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that noise?” They heard him ask Lily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked at him, confused, “What noise?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That awful muggle music!” He exclaimed angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sev, I don’t hear anything.” She said gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you joking?!” He exploded. She took a step back in shock. “That awful muggle song! </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You led me away from home, just to save me from being alone’.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sang. Making all four of them snicker, along with someone other people in the class. Lily’s brow furrowed in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sev?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you not hear it?!” He shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Snape!” Slughorn said, “What is the meaning of this outburst?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is playing awful music!” Severus wailed, arms flapping about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slughorn laughed, joyfully, “Oh I wish someone was playing music. That is a very good idea Severus. Tomorrow I’ll bring my old gramophone out and we can work to music!” He said excitedly. “Does that sound like a good idea everyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire class cheered in excitement. Severus grunted angrily, and hunched back over to his bench, grumbling in irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well lads,” Cres said, smiling at the group. “I’d say that is a successful prank!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First Year: Remus Lupin's Surprise Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey loves! Sorry for being kinda MIA, I really like writing this fic, it's just this quad at school is kinda busy. I hate chem. with a burning passion and have no idea why I took it. Only a few more weeks of this busy schedule, and I should be able to update more regularly. I'm hoping to have another chapter out this weekend, but I never make any promises. Stay safe out there lovlies. <br/>-Em &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cres learned when Remus’ birthday was on March 10, 1972, at 8:09 am, and she wasn’t planning on forgetting ever again. It had come as quite a shock to the measly group of kids when an old, tired-looking barn owl came swooping into the great hall that chilly Friday morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all drowsily eating their eggs and toast, thankful it was Friday and they wouldn’t have classes for two days. When the barn owl swooped down to the Gryffindor table, landing right on Remus’ plate, splashing his eggs everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your owl in check,” Marlene huffed where she was sitting across the table, picking Remus’ eggs out of her oatmeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Remus said sheepishly, taking the brown paper wrapped package from the owl’s talons. “Here Fortuna,” He tore off a crumb of his bread and tossed it to the owl. She hooted happily, before flapping away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked down at the package, smiling brightly. Cres didn’t think she’d ever seen Remus’ smile like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that Remus?” Peter asked, leaning across the table to get a better look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a birthday present,” He said like it wasn’t a big deal, “From my parents.” He went to untie the strings holding the package together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James’ fork his plate with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Birthday!” He cried, “It’s your birthday!? Why wouldn’t you tell us?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shrugged, “Guess I didn’t think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think about it?!” James continued, loudly. Earning a scowl from Lily, Mary, and Marlene. “Your birthday is only like, the most important thing ever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus made a non-committal noise, and went to open his card, “Guess I’ve never really seen what was so special about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James huffed and looked back down at his plate, picking at it. Cres could practically hear his mind whirring trying to figure out how to get Remus a present last minute. Cres wondered what she should get him herself. Remus hadn’t gotten her a present on her birthday, but then again did it really matter? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back over to Remus, whose messy brown curls were flopping into his eyes as he read the letter his parents attached to the present. His soft smiling making his cheeks dimply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This boy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cres thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves all the presents in the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a new sweater!” Remus said, brandishing a new brown sweater excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked up to Cres. He looked between her and Remus then not, a conspiratorial smile etched on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After class that day, Remus went with Lily to go study in the library. They were always studying together. Cres didn’t mind really that Remus was friends with Lily. She was sure she was nice. Cres didn’t know what Lily’s problem with her was, she assumes it has something to do with her family’s reputation for hating Lily’s kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James closed the dorm door behind him, looking at them with that glint in his eye that said he was up to something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get Remus something for his birthday,” He said immediately</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Cres nodded, “Any ideas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes chocolate!” Peter piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pointed at him and nodded. “That’s what I was thinking. But how would we get it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could sneak into Hogsmeade?” Cres suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re only in first year!” Peter exclaimed, “We’d get caught!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete’s right about this one, Cres,” James nodded, pushing his too big round glasses up his nose, “I was thinking we could write Honeyduke’s and get them to send us some.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres bit her lip and thought about it, twirling a strand of her long black hair around her finger. There needed to be another way. They needed to get Remus all the chocolate in the world, and they needed to make a bigger deal out of it than just writing to Honeyduke’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it!” Cres exclaimed, bouncing on her toes excitedly, “What if we went to every person we could and bought chocolate off of them!” She looked at them, probably a bit manic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s insane, Cres,” James deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So insane it just might work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ridiculous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and we’re not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres, that idea is completely and totally bonkers! You’ve gone off the rails!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please,” She brushed him off, “I was born off the rails. Besides, isn’t Remus’ birthday an event to go completely off the rails for?! We haven’t done anything since that prank on Snape! That was over a month ago!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shook his head, exasperated, laughing a little, “You really are a bad influence on me Cressida Black.” He said, pushing his hands through his already messy black hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him for a moment, confused, before it dawned on her, a huge smile broke out on her face. “Does that mean you’ll do it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll do it.” He gave in, “You in Peter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Peter exclaimed, clapping excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided the best way to ask people would be to split up by areas of the school. They had drawn from a hat since they had ended up arguing for 10 minutes over who got to ask people on the quidditch pitch. In the end, Peter had drawn the quidditch pitch, much to James’ dismay. Cres agreed it should’ve been James since he knew all the quidditch blokes from, as he put it, ‘networking’ with them so he had a better chance to get on the team next year. Cres thought it was more like stalking. James had drawn the common room, leaving Cres with the library, meaning she had to be extra cautious since that’s where Remus currently was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed open the large doors to the library and looked around the room. The bright afternoon sun shone through the windows. Long tables ran through the centre of the library, and there were some smaller tables amongst the stacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres walked down the middle aisle, looking for people she recognized, and trying to keep an eye out for Remus. Soon enough her eyes landed on a table of Hufflepuff’s in their year. They had Astronomy and Charms with the Hufflepuff’s this year, and she recognized most of the people at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached them and leaned one arm on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey Abernathy, a tall girl with mousey features, large glasses and brown curls looked up at her, smiling in a friendly way. “Hello, Cressida! What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know Remus right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course we do,” Zoey looked over to her friends, a girl named Aiya Mori and a boy named George. “What’s going on with Remus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his birthday,” She told him “And we wanted to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-It’s his birthday and we didn’t sing for him?!” George exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had told us sooner we would’ve sung happy birthday in Charms.” Aiya groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we were going to sing a dinner,” Cres said, hoping to lighten the unexpected mood drop. It seemed to have worked, as the group cheered up substantially. “Anyways, I was wondering if you’d be willing to spare some chocolate frogs for a sickle?” She asked, holding up the silver coin to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm!” Zoey nodded, “I have some chocolate frogs in my trunk let me go get them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” George said, bouncing up and following Zoey out of the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for me!” Aiya cheered, following after them. Cres huffed a laughed and sat down at their table, watching their stuff which they had all up abandoned to go and get the chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two Ravenclaws sitting a little bit down the table. Cres wondered if she should risk asking them. They were in their fifth year and looked so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The girl was wearing her full uniform, minus the robes, which was strewn over the back of the chair her legs were long and her nose had a gentle arch to it. Her shiny chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was pointing something out to the boy across from her, showing something from a book, he nodded along seriously. He had taken off his robe and cardigan, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. They seemed to be deep in conversation and Cres just kept watching them, forgetting about time for a minute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what I’ll be like when I’m fifteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need something, dear?” The girl said. Cres ignored her for a moment. “Hey, kid? Do you need something?” Cres snapped out of it and realized the girl was talking to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Sorry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said do you need something, you’ve been staring at us for the last 2 minutes.” The girl said patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, erm,” Cres stumbled, looking away from the girl to the boy. Slightly taken aback by his piercing green eyes, his black curls flopping into them. “Chocolate,” Cres said, dumbly. Still staring at the Ravenclaw, who huffed a laugh at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chocolate?” The girl said, looking at her, questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, erm,” She looked back over to her, seemingly finding her voice again, “It’s my friend’s birthday, and he didn’t tell us until this morning,” She rolled her eyes, “And he’s like, addicted to chocolate, so we’ve been going around asking people if they were willing to trade some chocolate for a sickle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwe,” The girl said, smiling, “That’s so sweet. I have some Mars bars in my trunk, would muggle chocolate do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh definitely!” Cres said, getting excited by the idea of giving Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle chocolate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He’s half-blood so he’d love that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl laughed sweetly, then took her wand off the table, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio Mars Bar!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Not mere seconds after casting the spell a chocolate bar came flying into the library, she caught it deftly in her free hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice catch, Becca.” The boy said, smiling at her, his teeth shiny white, “You should be a seeker with that catch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl, Becca, laughed at him, eyes crinkling, “Haha,” She mocked, “I’d rather die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here ya go, kid.” She said, passing Cres the chocolate bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks so much,” Cres said, going to pass her the sickle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no need for that.” Becca waved her off. “I’m Becca by the way, and this is my friend Arjun.” She said, pointing to the bloke across from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Cres said, smiling at him, “I’m Cres-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cressida Black,” He finished for her, “I know you, you’re only Black in history to be sorted into Gryffindor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres swallowed dryly and looked down at her lap, “Yeah, that’s me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you manage it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manage what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being sorted into Gryffindor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Cres shrugged, “The hat said that if I was in Slytherin I wouldn’t ‘live as I ought to’. Don’t really know what that means.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Becca said, smiling assuringly, “The hat doesn’t make mistakes. So I’m sure it was a good reason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you’re disappointed you don’t get to be a smarmy Slytherin with the rest of you lot,” Arjun said, out of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres bawked, unsure what to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t true at all. She hated them, the lot of them. She hated what they stood for.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ar!” Becca scolded, “That’s enough out of you!” He grumbled something under his breath and went back to his book. Becca rolled her eyes and went back to her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the Hufflepuff trio came back into the library, brandishing a mountain of chocolate frogs between the three of them. “Is this enough Cres?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres laughed brightly, “That’s lots, I won’t take all of them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening the group stood by Remus’ bed excitedly, waiting for him to come back from studying. They couldn’t wait to see Remus’ face when he saw the mountain of chocolate on his bed. James had managed to convince the girls to give him some chocolate, as well as coping some off of Alice and Frank. Peter had gotten some from Aditya Anand, a Ravenclaw in their year, and his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s enough?” Peter asked, wringing his hands nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect!” Cres beamed, adjusting the chocolate frog at the top of the pile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps climbing up the stairs reach their ears, and they stood by anxiously. Remus pushed open the door quietly. He froze in the doorway, staring between them and the chocolate. He stared at the small pile for a minute, mouth slightly agape, his bag sliding off his shoulder. The tops of his cheeks turning a bit pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what’s this?” He asked, eventually, walking up to the pile cautiously, as though he wasn’t sure it was real or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday gift!” James said, bouncing happily, “You like chocolate, so we managed to get a bunch of people to give us some of theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus tentatively picked the chocolate frog off the pile, “This is too much,” He said quickly, brown eyes glistening in wonder, “I can’t accept this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you have too,” Cres said definitively, “It’s a present, it’s not up for debate.” She smiled at him brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed a bit, “Thank you so much,” He said softly, “This is- </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to thank us, Remmy,” James said, slinging an arm around Remus’ shoulder, “You’re our friend, it’s our job.” Remus looked at James for a moment, stunned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before clearing his throat and nodding. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to keep thanking us!” Peter laughed. “It’s your birthday!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed softly, and Cres smiled grandly. Remus’ little smile was such a nice sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy 12th birthday Remmy!” She said, tossing her arm over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday!” They all cheered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. First Year: Lily Evans' One and Only Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentions of abuse</p>
<p>Hello, I'm back! Sorry I've been MIA schools just been stressful. I'm going to try to get another chapter out this weekend since it's a long weekend. Also, only one more chapter and first year is done! Yay! I have so many plans for this fic, I'm so excited. Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to do the war years or not, but I guess that really isn't a big problem now. I hope you enjoy!<br/>-Em &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“End of year exams!” McGonagall announced to the class, as she walked down the aisle, heels clicking on the stone, “It is very important you start off your Hogwarts career with good study habits,” She looked down at the class over her spectacles, “These are your first exams and it is important to understand how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> study now so you will be in the best shape when OWLs roll around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Psst, Evans,” James whispered loudly from beside Cres, Cres snickered under her breath. Lily, who was sitting next to Severus, looked forward determinedly, nose up in the air. “Evans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall snapped, “Something you’d like to share with the class?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No mam,” He said, smiling brightly, while pushing his glasses up his nose, “Just listening to you.” She gave him a pointed look before turning back to the class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying,” She huffed, “End of year exams are the most important tests you will take this year, as your performance on them determines 30% of your final grade. In each class, you will have both a practical portion and a written portion of your exam. The practical portion is worth 10% of the total 30% and the written is worth the other 20%,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres zoned out as McGonnal began to drone on about ‘good study habits. Cres knew she didn’t need to worry about the exams too much, she’s been getting pretty consistent O’s and E’s and she’s barely studied. She looked over to Remus and Peter who was sitting across the aisle from her and James, both were listening very attentively, though Remus was scribbling on a scrap piece of parchment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres wasn’t looking forward to exam season, and not for the same reason as everyone else, you see, exam season meant the school year was coming to an end which meant two whole months spent at her parent's house. Two whole months of no friends, of stiff dresses and boring dinners. Two whole months of having to be quiet or risk getting jinxed. Hogwarts had been her fresh start, her escape, and now she had to go back there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure as soon as mother and father found out she was writing to ‘blood traitors and ‘half-blood filth’ that they would take away owl privileges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and leaned back in her chair. The least she could do was listen to professor McGonagall, she did have to get good on her exams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was still trying to get Lily’s attention, he had taken to throwing bits of parchment at the back of her head trying to get them to stick in her long red hair. Cres didn't really understand James’ newfound obsession with Lily. She understood that it bothered James that Lily didn’t like her, but honestly, Lily couldn’t be bothered with Cres. It was Mary and Marlene that were really nasty to her. She figures James is afraid of them, that’s why he makes the biggest fuss over Lily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James tossed another piece of parchment at the back of her head, this time it stuck. Lily swatted it out of her hair and turned to face him, glaring at him sharply. “Will you cut that out, Potter!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do Evans,” Jame smiled cheekily, “Can’t very well throw them at Snivellous, his hairs too greasy, they’ll just slide right out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily scoffed, “You’re rather nasty, Potter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same out you and your friends.” He shrugged. Cres snickered under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good one James,” Lily turned to glare at her. The back to James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you entitled, little, pri-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Miss Evans! Potter, Black!” They all looked up at her quickly. “What is the meaning of this disturbance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter and Black were antagonizing her Professor.” Severus droned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall raised a thin arched eyebrow at them, “Is this true?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was throwing parchment at me!” Lily huffed indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if my ears don’t deceive me, I think you were using some unacceptable language for the classroom Miss Evans?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily swallowed and looked down at her lap, “I’m sorry Professor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept your apology Lily,” She looked back up at Cres and James, “However this behaviour doesn’t go without punishment.” She continued, “An hours detention tonight, for the three of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!” Lily exclaimed, “I’ve never had detention before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure Cressida and James could show you the ropes. Merlin knows they’ve been in detention with me enough times.” She looked pointedly at them, they both just smiled brightly. Lily sighed and rested her head in her arms on her desk. Cres rolled her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying over detention, really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Meet me in here at 7 o’clock tonight, you have an hour's worth of cleaning to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James gave her a conformity salute and Cres smiled and nodded, “Can’t wait professor.” Lily just loudly sniffed and Severus awkwardly rubbed circles on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>7 o’clock rolled around and the three walked down to detention. Cres and James laughing and joking the whole way, Lily shuffling behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, brighten up Evans!” James said, “It’s detention with McGonagall, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is right Lily,” Cres agreed, “Flitch's detentions are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>million </span>
  </em>
  <span>times worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. Seemingly newly fascinated by the paintings on the wall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just ignore her Cres,’ James mumbled, tossing an arm around her shoulder lazily. Cres’ initial reaction was to flinch, but after a moment she settled into it. It was quite nice having a friendly arm around her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed open the door to the Transfiguration classroom, waving excitedly at McGonagall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Professor! Fancy seeing you here!” She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall let out a drawn-out breath before smiling kindly at them, “Hello Cressida, James, Lily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on the agenda for today?” James asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall walked over to them and pointed at the messy bookshelf at the side of the room. “That bookshelf needs to be organized and I need help marking tests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked at her attentive, raising an excited hand, “I can help with the tests professor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall clicked her tongue and shook her head, “I am sorry Miss Evans, but you and Cressida will organize the bookshelf for me. Her and Mr. Potter,” She looked pointedly at James, “Cannot seem to focus when put on task together, they cause more harm than good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James smiled at her innocently, “Well,” His arm tightened around her shoulders, she didn’t mind, “Cres is my best friend, I don’t know what you expect!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face. She was sure she saw McGonnagal crack a small smile as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat then looked at them, “Get started on the bookshelf you two. James, you come with me to my desk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily and Cres made their way to the shelf, Lily still moping. “Oh brighten up Evans, it’s not that bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily huffed, “It’s not like this will affect </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>record,” She said haughtily, “Now I'll never be a prefect!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres rolled her eyes, "One little hour-long detention isn't going to ruin your chances at becoming a prefect." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy for your to say," Lily grumbled under her breath as she began to take books off of the shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres huffed, sick of this. She was sick of Lily's cold remarks, mumbles, as if Cres couldn't hear them when she very well knew she could!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your problem with me, Lily?" She snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Lily looked over to her, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said 'what's your problem with me?!" Cres exclaimed, "I haven't done a single thing to you. Yet you and your friends are rude and cold to me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" Lily looked at her, green eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm sick of it!" Cres said, now that she was getting this off of her chest, she couldn't stop. "You act like your so much better than me, and for what? You say rude things under your breath like I can't hear it! You ignore me! And for what reason! I have never done <em>anything</em> to you Lily and you act like I'm the scum of the earth!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily let out a long breath and looked down at her shoes, "I-it's complicated Cressida." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Explain it to me. We have time." She retorted sharply, putting books back on the shelf with a little more force than needed. Lily also turned back to the shelf and began straightening the books. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out another breath then began to talk, "You spend all your time with the boys, you live in <em>their</em> dorm, you barely talked to us those first few days of school. You haven't been up to our dorm once this year. You don't even have a bed in it!" Cres raised her eyebrows in shock mostly, <em>there was no bed for her in the girl's dorm?  "</em>And we assumed it was because of the way your family is. We thought the reason you wouldn't share a dorm with us was because me and Mary are not pure-blood. We thought you didn't want to live with us or be our friend because she's half-blood and I'm muggle-born."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not like my family," Cres said shortly. Getting that sick feeling in her stomach she got whenever people made assumptions that she was brainwashed like the rest of her family. "They might be my blood, but I have my own thoughts." She kept her eyes trained on the book spines as she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>"S-so it's not because of me and Mary's blood status?" Lily asked quietly. </p>
<p>"Of course not," Cres said, trying to make sure she sounded sincere. She was telling the truth, but when she was angry she got carried away. </p>
<p>Lily looked over to Cres, Cres looked back at her, "Then why?" </p>
<p>"I-I can't explain it. I couldn't if I tried." She looked down at the scuffed toe of her mary janes. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about how mother was going to give her grief for that. </p>
<p>Lily gave an impatient sigh, "Could you try?" </p>
<p>"Honestly Lily, I couldn't, it doesn't even make sense to me." She said quietly. Feeling calmer now. </p>
<p>"Why not?" She pressed. </p>
<p>"I just can't!" Cres exclaimed, finally meeting Lily's eye. "But I promise you that it has nothing to do with you or Mary's blood status. Absolutely nothing. I promise."  </p>
<p>Lily looked at her for a few moments, Cres held her breath, her heart stuttering. For some reason, being on Lily's good-side felt like the end-all-be-all.</p>
<p>"Alright then," Lily nodded, "I believe you." </p>
<p>Cres audibly sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said. </p>
<p>Lily gave her a small smile, "I-I'm sorry Cressida. I shouldn't have made that assumption about you. I'm sorry for treating you so awfully. I genuinely feel terrible." </p>
<p>"It's okay Lily," Cres said, matching her smile, "I forgive you. And you can call me 'Cres'." </p>
<p>Lily beamed, "Alight Cres." She bit her lip, "I promise I'll talk to Mary and Marlene to get them to stop being so mean." Cres nodded in appreciation. "And would it be too much to ask to try to be friends?" </p>
<p>"Of course not!" Cres beamed, jumping at the opportunity to have more friends. "I'd love to be your friend Lily."</p>
<p>Lily smiled at her and nodded. "I'd love to be your friend too Cres." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. First Year: It's Time to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I definitely did not write this instead of studying for my chem test tomorrow. No no no, why would I do that? Oh well, I fulfilled my promise of putting out two chapters over the long weekend. I haven't been happy with the quality of the last few chapters, but I spent more time on this one and put a lot more thought into it than the others (not to say I didn't work hard on the others, I'm just happier with how this one has turned out). I'm excited to get writing their second year! All sorts of exciting things to come. Thank you for sticking with this fic, it's only the beginning!<br/>- Em &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, June 30th, 1977 found Cres, James, Remus, and Peter crouched in front of the Slytherin common room all squished under James’ invisibility cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we hurry this up guys,” Peter whined, “I need to finish packing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I Peter, what’s your point?” Cres whispered harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed, shifting around to get more comfortable, “Well maybe we shouldn’t let off a dyeing spell on the last day of school!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you two shut it!” Remus whispered harshly, “You’re going to blow our cover.” Peter grumbled something under his breath and moved around a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop moving Pettigrew!” Ceres snapped. She wanted this prank to go off perfectly, it would perfectly end off the school year. They had found a spell in Cres’ prank book that would work like a dye bomb in the area it was set off in. If they all cast the spell at once they could get the entire Slytherin common room and all the Slytherin’s inside. Cres couldn’t wait to see the look on Bellatrix and Narcissa’s faces when they left the common room dyed head to toe. It would be the perfect ‘farewell’ look for Bella, as it was her final day ever at Hogwarts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus let out a frustrated sigh from behind her, he and James were crouched behind her and Peter. “Cut it out you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres huffed, and faced the common room entrance. Any second now someone would leave. Soon enough two Slytherins that looked to be in their third year, pushed open the door, looking to grab a quick lunch before it was time to board the train, Cres quickly stuck out her hand to keep the door from closing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wands at the ready lads,” James said, poking the tip of his wand out of the invisibility cloak into the Slytherin common room. Cres, Remus, and Peter followed suit. “On the count of three. One,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella came stomping over the door, “Who left this open again?” She huffed, her bushy hair looking wild. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it you?” She hissed at a group of 4th-year blokes, messing about by the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three! Now!” James exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres cast the spell first, and an explosion of purple dye flew out of her wand and hit Bella spot-on. Purple dye splattered on her face, on her robes (not her uniform might she add), and in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwah!” She shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James’ spell hit next, coating the blokes by the door in red dye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha!” He laughed triumphantly, as the blokes looked around, confused and angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres looked back at James, matching his mischievous smile, “Nice one James!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus cast his next, and his spell went the furthest out of all of them, going past Bella and the blokes, covering a group of about five girls in blue dye. A blonde girl, angrily turned around to see where the die was coming from. Cres had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing when she realized that girl was Narcissa. She must say, blue hair really did suit her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around and gave Remus an enthusiastic thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Peter,” Remus said, jabbing Peter from behind. “Cast yours so we can get out of here before we’re caught!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Peter said, shakily pointing his wand out in front of him. Cres didn’t think his spell was going to hit anyone, as most of the students had moved away from the entrance in fear of getting covered in dye. But, by some miracle, Severus had wandered over to the door, to stick his big nose in the situation like the busy body he was. This, of course, resulted in him being covered head to toe in lime-green dye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group of four had to keep from cackling too loudly as Severus sat stunned in the middle of the common room, dripping in lime-green dye. His classmates stifling their laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job Pete.” James clapped him on the shoulder, and Peter was smiling from cheek to cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” Remus said, standing up so the rest would follow suit. They ran down the hallway, with only a little bit of difficulty from the cloak. Once they were far enough away from the Slytherin common room they dropped the cloak and dissolved in a fit of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Did you see Snape’s face?” James cackled, collapsing against the stone wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres laughed harder, the sight of Bellatrix covered in purple dye still fresh in her mind. “I don’t know, I think Bellatrix makes a very dashing grape.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of heels clicking on the flagstone snapped them to attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Remus cursed, “It’s McGonagall!” They all made to run, but the professor got to them first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to explain yourself?” She asked in her stern Scottish accent, her brown hair pulled back in its usual tight bun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain what Professor?” Cres asked, smiling innocently up at the witch, “We were just headed back to our dorm to finish packing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Headed from where?” McGonagall asked, raising an arched eyebrow, “You weren’t in the great hall having lunch, I would’ve seen you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went for a walk on the grounds.” Remus piped up. McGonagall drew her attention to Remus, eyeing him carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not lying to me mister Lupin, I trust you the most out of this lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus put a hand on his heart, “I solemnly swear Professor.” He said, how he managed to keep a straight face was beyond her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall pursed her lips and studied the group of four. “So you four really have no idea why there are about eleven Slytherins stained all colours of the rainbow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue ma’am!” James said, perhaps a bit too cheery. “Now about this only trusting Remus thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall looked up at him, fed up. “I’ll let you four off the hook this time, but only since it’s the last day of school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor,” Cres smiled, “But there’s really nothing to let us off the hook for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall looked at her, the slightest smirk on her face, “Tell that to the lime green dye on Mr. Pettigrew’s trousers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Cres boarded the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade station she felt melancholy. She wasn’t ready for this all to be over. Only 10 months ago she had met James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew in one of these compartments, she couldn’t remember which. The twist of fate that allowed her to meet these three boys shaped perhaps the best year of her life. Now she had to go home and spend 2 months that were sure to feel like an eternity with Mother and Father, at least she’d have Reggie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brighten up Cres,” James said, nudging her shoulder. “It’s the summer! Two whole months without homework and detention. We can spend so much time plotting new pranks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cres sighed, looking out the window at the blurred highlands. “I guess.” She looked over to James, “You’ll write, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James beamed at her, not his cheeky or mischievous smile, his goofy grin that showed off the missing tooth he’d lost in February. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘My last baby tooth! I am an adult now!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d proclaimed. “Of course, Cres!” He tossed an arm around her shoulder, “I’m going to write to all of you lot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” Peter piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled at her, “I’ll make sure to write when I can.” He promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres nodded, trying for a smile, then turned back out the window. The hills moved by in a blur, she pressed her nose closer to the glass to see if she could spot any sheep, she never saw sheep in London, now would be her only chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after, Remus went to go say goodbye to Lily and the girls, and Peter went off to find the trolley which, having decided last minute that he wanted some Bertie botts to go along with his chocolate frogs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres?” James piped up, interrupting the quiet of the compartment and the chugging of the train. “Is everything alright? You seem off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres please,” James pleaded, “What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing James.” She sighed, turning away from the window to face him. He raised a skeptical eyebrow above the round frames of his glasses. She knew he wasn’t going to let this go that easily. “It’s just. I’m not ready to go home.” She mumbled quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James frowned, an odd expression on his normally smiling face. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres shrugged, “Home’s just not the same as being at Hogwarts, with you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll have your brother right? Regulus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but,” She started, then sighed in defeat, looking back out the window, “It’s just not the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James tossed his arm over his shoulder, “Well, think of it this way Cressie, 2 months of pure agony ‘cause I won’t be in your life, but then you get 10 more months of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres snorted and elbowed him in the ribs, “Don’t call me Cressie, Jamie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do Cressie.” He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Remus and Peter came back to the compartment, and they all shared chocolate frogs like they did 10 months ago on the way to Hogwarts for the first time. Soon the Hogwarts express pulled up to platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross station, and Cres along with her friends gathered up their things and pulled their trunks onto the platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all gathered by a brick column to wait for their parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a nice summer Cres," Lily said as she, Mary, and Marlene got off the train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You two Lily." Cres waved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you next year Cressida," Mary said, much to Cres' shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marlene also smiled at her and said, "Have a good summer!" Before running off to find her family. Cres stood there stunned for a moment with the boys. Peter, who was standing on his tip-toes scanning the crowd,</span>
  <span> was the first to spot his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mum! Dad!" He squealed, running down the platform to them. Peter's mum was a short plump woman like him, her blond hair pulled back in a bun and she was dawning a rather dreadful hat and lavender robes. His dad had the same watery blue eyes and was stout with rosy cheeks. "Bye guys! See you next year!" He called, waving to them, before walking off with his mum and dad. </span>
</p>
<p>James was the next to go, spotting his mother and father a little ways down the platform. </p>
<p>"That's my parents, I ought to go." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Bye Remus," He squeezed Remus' upper arm. "Take care of yourself this summer." He said seriously. Remus looked a little off-put by this. "Bye Cres," James tossed his arms around her in a loose hug, "Don't miss me too much." </p>
<p>She laughed, hugging him back, "I'll try not to Jamie." He pulled back, playfully punching her arm, before bouncing off to his parents. His family house-elf taking his trunk.</p>
<p>James' mum was an older woman with brown skin like James. She had small glasses perched on her curved nose, her long black hair was greying and she was wearing stunning red robes unlike those she'd seen any with wear before. His father was tall and muscular, with a slight pot-belly his hair was all grey and he had bushy eyebrows and glasses as well. They both greeted James with a big hug, Cres couldn't help the twist of jealousy in her abdomen. </p>
<p>Before leaving with his parents, however, James turned around and pointed in their direction, saying something to his mum. His mum smiled and nodded to him, then kindly smiled and waved to Remus and Cres, who shyly waved back. Then the Potter's turned and left the platform. Leaving Cres and Remus by themselves. </p>
<p>"Well, looks like it's just us," Remus said, leaning against one of the brick columns.</p>
<p>"Are your parent's not here yet?"  </p>
<p>"Nah, it's a pretty long drive from Wales." He shrugged, "I don't mind, your pretty alright to be around." </p>
<p>"Pretty alright?!" She huffed, "You sure do spend a lot of time with me for thinking I'm 'pretty alright'."</p>
<p>Remus laughed, tossing his head back. It was such a carefree gesture, Cres isn't sure she'd ever seen Remus like that before. "I'm messing with you. Seriously though, where your parents."</p>
<p>She shrugged, "They'll find me when they need me." Remus looked over at her a little funny but didn't say anything more. </p>
<p>Much to Cres' dismay Kreature approached her before she and Remus could even start a conversation. He had the same nasty scowl on his face he always wore. Her heart sunk, this really was it, it was time for her to go. </p>
<p>He stood in front of her and turned to face Remus. He eyed Remus up and down, scowl deepening as he sniffed the air around them. 'Half-breed filth consorting with the Noble House of Black." He grumbled. Remus paled. </p>
<p>"Oi!" Cres exclaimed, hitting Kreature in the back of the head. "Sorry Remus, Kreature hasn't learned the art of manners yet." She turned to glare at the house-elf. Who effectively ignored her, and instead went to collect her trunk. </p>
<p>"I-It's okay." Remus stuttered, still pale.</p>
<p>"Misstress Walburga has instructed Kreature to collect Misstress Cressida. Misstress Cressida's presence is needed at once. There are many important duties that need to be done." Kreature said, in his froggy voice. </p>
<p>"Alright, I'm coming." She sighed, defeated. She turned back and got one more glance at the Hogwarts express, already daydreaming of getting on it again in 2 months. Then she turned to face Remus, who had regained the colour in his face, "Bye Remus, I'll see you in September." Remus nodded, his curls bouncing. </p>
<p>"Bye Cres, have a good summer." They stared at each other for a few moments, it was a bit awkward, but Cres wasn't quite ready to go yet. </p>
<p>She extended her hand out to him, "Have a good summer, Remus." He laughed, not the carefree one from before, but it was still a laugh and shook her hand. </p>
<p> "You're an odd one, Cres." He said, smiling his crooked smile at her. She shrugged as if to say '<em>What can I do?' </em></p>
<p>"Tell your mum I say 'hi'." She smiled at him. He nodded at her, then waved goodbye, still smiling. She waved back then turned to follow Kreature to where Mother and Father were waiting. </p>
<p><em>Only two</em> <em>months,</em> she told herself,<em> two months and then I get to see my friends again</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Summer of 1972</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Parental abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>July 12, 1972,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Cres,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got your letter. To be honest I was surprised you wrote. I haven’t really done much, it’s quiet here. Not many people around, the closest town is a 30-minute walk away. I’ve been reading a new book called The Outsiders, it’s pretty good so far, I found it on my mum’s bookshelf. The band I was telling you about is called T. Rex, I think you’d really like them, I do. Mum’s not their biggest fan though. Just ask the bloke who works at your record shop, they’ll know. I thought you also might like Led Zeppelin, they’re all over the radio. Mum’s well since you asked. Have a good time finding those records. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Remus J. </span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cres smiled at the response from Remus, making a mental note about the bands he suggested. She quickly went over to her wardrobe and flung open the mahogany doors. She rummaged for her muggle best. It was cool today in London, especially for summer. so she went with her only muggle bottoms, plaid trousers, paired with a white short-sleeved sweater, with a navy stripe across the chest. Andy had sent her the clothes in a care package over a year ago now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres quietly stood on the landing, listening for her parents. She deduced that Mother was in the parlour and Father was upstairs in her study. She lightly knocked on Reggie’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Came Reggie’s voice from inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, lemme in,” Cres said impatiently, keeping one ear out in case her parents went to see what she was up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie opened his door, looking tired. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna pop by the record shop?” She asked, smirking mischievously. His face lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, it had always been easy to sneak out of Twelve Grimmauld Place. As you see, right outside of Cres’ window was a drainpipe, and though the four-story drop was daunting, there was a rather large and fluffy hedge right below her window to break the fall. Mother had been watching them like a hawk all summer, so they decided the last-resort drainpipe route was the safest option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres climbed out onto her window sill and put both of her hands around the drainpipe. She inhaled deeply, double-checked the last of her muggle money was tucked safely in her shoe, mustered all of her Gryffindor bravery, and jumped. Successfully sliding down the drainpipe, she stumbled a little trying to avoid landing in the hedge, effectively scraping her knee as she landed on the pavement. However, she jumped up and brushed the gravel out of her knees as if nothing had happened. She smiled and gave the thumbs up for Reggie to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can Cres,” He said, staring down at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can Reggie,” She smiled, “It’s easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip and shook his head, “I can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can.” She encouraged, “C’mon, we don’t have all day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie shook his head decidedly, his bottom lip worried between his teeth, black hair flopping in front of his eyes. “Just go without me,” He said, “Can’t wait to see what you get.” And with that climbed off the window sill, and disappeared back into the darkness of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres sighed, disappointed. After collecting herself she turned on her heel and walked down the street. It was cloudy today, as it always was in the summer in London. The air was nippy and raised goosebumps on her arms, she found herself wishing she’d brought a coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nearest record shop was called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Val’s Records</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was about 3 blocks away from Grimmauld Place. The walk felt like it went on forever. The only noise filling in Cres’ thoughts were the sounds of the street, there was a group of teenagers in the parkette at the end of the street. A boy sat at the edge of the fountain, strumming a tune on his guitar, some girls surrounding him were gossiping and giggling, Cres rolled her eyes and kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached </span>
  <em>
    <span>Val’s Records</span>
  </em>
  <span> eventually, pushing open the heavy door, making a little brass bell ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be out in a minute!” A voice called from the back, a Yorkshire accent Cres noted, kinda odd for such a posh area of London, but at the end of the day it didn’t matter, did it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres wandered the long aisles, looking wide-eyed around the place. There were more records here than Cres ever thought possible. The walls were covered in posters of teen heartthrobs from the ’50s. A rather large Beatles poster, Cres remembered Remus mentioning them some time ago. There were some rock people too, Cres recognized Rod Stewart on a small poster to the left of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘rock’</span>
  </em>
  <span> section.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright dear, how can I help yeh?” A woman came out of the back of the shop. She had dark skin, like Mary’s, her thick curls pulled up on top of her head with a brightly coloured scarf tied like a headband. She was wearing high-waisted bell-bottoms as all the muggles did, and a red polka-dot button-up tucked into her jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm,” She started, not really sure what to do with herself, the woman waited patiently, “My friend, he told me about a band called T. Rex and another called Led Zeppelin, he said I might like ‘em, do you have any of their records?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed kindly, “Of course we do dear, follow me.” She brought her to the rock section and flipped through the records. Cres waited patiently beside her, bouncing on her toes to see the records she was flipping through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are.” The woman said, passing Cres a black record with the silhouette of a man playing the guitar outlined in yellow on the sleeve. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>T. Rex, Electric Warrior’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, written on the cover in block letters. “Now I’m not sure which Led Zeppelin album you’re after, but I would suggest starting with the first, the classic.” She passed Cres a record with a World War 1 zeppelin in black &amp; white on the cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks perfect,” Cres said, smiling at the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s ring you up, dear.” The woman smiled, bringing her to the cash at the back of the shop. “What’s your name?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cres.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Val.” The woman said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cres thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>So this is Val.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Cres smiled, remembering her Black lady manners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val smiled and handed her the bag after Cres paid her. “Happy listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneaking back into Twelve Grimmauld Place was harder than sneaking out, but Cres managed to slip in through the front door and into her room. Together she and Reggie sat on the floor as the opening notes of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mambo Sun’</span>
  </em>
  <span> rang through the room. It was like an epiphany as Marc Bolan began to sing;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beneath the bebop moon, I want to croon with you, Beneath the mambo sun, I got to be the one with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres’ Rod Stewart record long forgotten now. The days of listening to Maggie May on repeat were over. Cres found herself wondering where this music was all her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>July 24, 1972,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi Cres!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How’s your summer going? It’s dead boring here without you. I’ve been playing quidditch 24/7, training to get on the team next year. My parents said if I get on the team they’ll buy me a Cleansweep Seven! That’s the best broom on the market. In their adverts, they say that it can take a wizard to the moon! I really really really want to be on the quidditch team. You should try out next year! I’m sure you could use a school broom unless you have one? Peter lives in the next town over, that’s why we knew each other before Hogwarts, I think he’s going to come over on Saturday. Have you heard from Remus? I haven’t. Anyway, mum says it’s time for dinner. It’s fish pie night! Talk soon!</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>James</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cres’ door was abruptly opened, causing her to knock over her inkwell, soaking the parchment she was writing a response to James on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balls!” She cursed under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is no way for a lady to talk, Cressida.” Mother said cooly from the doorway. Cres looked up at her, her lungs feeling tight. Mother looked the same as always. Her thin face pale, her grey eyes narrow, She was wearing her black robes with the high collar, they looked like something from 1843. “What were you doing?” Mother snapped, walking over to Cres’ desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just writing to my friend’s Mother.’ Cres said, her throat feeling tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother snatched James ‘ letter off the desk. She read through it, holding her nose high and scowling as though she had smelled something particularly nasty. “This James she said,” looking down at Cres. Cres felt small under her mother’s gaze. “What is his last name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter,” Cres said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter,” Mother repeated, voice icy. “I thought I told you not to socialize with that lot. They are blood traitors! Muggle and Mudblood apologists.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres looked up at Mother, narrowing her eyes at her. Twin grey eyes trying to breakthrough. “He’s my friend. And Muggles and Muggle-borns have nothing to be ashamed of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother’s grey eyes opened wide as though she had been hit. She was silent for a long moment, Cres felt her heart in her throat. “It’s supper time. Get up.” Cres didn’t move. “Get up, Cressida!” She snapped, grabbing Cres by the collar of her robes, and swinging her out of the chair. Cres stumbled, catching her balance on her bedpost. “Move!” Mother shouted, shoving Cres by the shoulder out of her room. She stumbled into Reggie’s bedroom door across the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres looked back at mother, whose eyes gave away no other emotion other than anger. “Get downstairs.” She said in a voice so cool it was the most frightening of all. She stumbled down the four flights of stairs, trying not to trip up as mother walked closely behind her. “Sit.” Mother said, pointing one long finger at Cres’ spot at the dinner table. Cres sat down quickly, looking down at her lap. Reggie looked across the table at Cres, then over to Mother’s murderous glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it now Walburga?” Father said, looking like he’d rather eat his supper than have this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter,” Mother said, condescending, “Is consorting with blood traitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Father said, his deep voice rumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Potter boy.” Mother said, a malicious smile creeping across her oxblood-stained lips. “Kreature also informed me she is friends with half-bloods too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father slammed his silverware on the table. “Cressida! Is this true!” He shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres looked at him, holding her chin up defiantly. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father looked furious, he probably was. “Upstairs. No supper tonight. Do not leave until we permit you. I demand you drop all contact with these blood traitors at once. You’ve lost your owl privileges Cressida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Father!” She shouted back. “He’s my friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” He shouted, so loud the chandelier rattled. He slammed his fists on the table, Cres flinched back violently. “I am your father and you will listen to me! Upstairs. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.” She said quietly. Standing up from the table, knees shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran upstairs, the journey up the 4 flights felt like forever. She flung open her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her before collapsing onto her bed. She wiped her angry tears away furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, when her room was washed in dark shadows and orange light from the streetlight outside her window, Cres heard a light knocking on her door. She pointedly ignored it, rolling over in bed, and pulling the heavy emerald green duvet over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard some shuffling outside the door before the footsteps walked away and Reggie's door across the landing closed. Curious, she turned over in bed to see a small napkin with some buttered bread and chicken from the supper sitting on the floor beneath her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as much as she could manage and slipped out of bed, crept across the expensive Persian rug and dark floorboards to the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Reggie,” She whispered into the dark as she tore off a piece of bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>August 16, 1972</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi Cres!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You haven’t responded to my last 3 letters, and I’m getting worried. Remus and Peter said you haven’t responded to any of theirs either. Is everything alright? Or are you just sick of us pestering you? Nah, you love us. Anyways just wanted to let you know my parents are taking me down to Diagon Alley for this year's school supplies if you want to meet up. Mum’s excited to meet you! If not, I guess I’ll see you on the train. I’m so excited for the second year!</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>James</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cres stood bordley in Madam Malkins. Her arms overladen with shopping bags, as Cres got fitted for his school robes. She wandered around the shop, looking at all the fine robes. She already got her new robes, as she would be for the rest of her Hogwarts days. It was worth all the fuss just because she got to see Mother’s face turn sour as she told Madam Malkin that they needed Gryffindor robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cres!” An excited voice shouted from outside. She felt her stomach flip excitedly, she would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and sure enough waving from the street was James Potter. His round glasses were still too big and sliding down his face, he was wearing blue robes over top of khaki pants and a red and blue polo shirt. His black hair had grown out a bit and was sticking up in all sorts of directions. He had a goofy grin on his face and was waving excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James!” She cried, smiling big for the first time all summer. She ran out of the robe shop and tossed her arms around James’ neck. “I’ve missed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James laughed and it felt so good to be seeing him again, to hear his laugh again. He pulled away and shoved at her shoulder. She tried not to flinch. “Why haven’t you been responding to my letter you tosser!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James!” His mother, Mrs. Potter scolded. His cheeks turned pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres laughed and waved it off. “I lost owl privileges.” She said, stuffing her hands in her skirt pockets and shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side and looked at her quizzically. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged again. “Family stuff.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's wonderful to meet you Cres.” Mrs. Potter said, smiling kindly, “James won’t stop talking about all the antics you and your friends have gotten up to.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter,” Cres said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to ask him about quidditch team tryouts when she felt a cold hand gripping her shoulder. Well-manicured fingers digging in just enough for it to hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who do we have here?” Mother’s icy voice drawled from behind her. Cres looked back to see a smile forced onto Mother’s waxen face. It was more disconcerting than her usual scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cres swallowed dryly, “This is my friend James.” She said quietly, looking down at her scuffed Mary Janes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” Mother said, “We’ve heard...so much, about you.” Her voice sounded cold and patronizing and Cres wanted to be sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Walburga.” Mrs. Potter spoke up. “We haven’t seen each other since Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we haven’t Euphemia.” Mother continued, her smile looking more frightening by the second. “What a pity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see that was the thing about Mother, she presented herself with such decorum and enough fake smiles that people would never guess how she really was. Cres and Reggie were the only ones that saw Walburga Black for who she really was, a cold evil woman who chopped off house-elf heads for sport and made sure her children had the most miserable time possible. Every wizard in the wizarding world knew the Blacks were cold and cruel blood-supremacists but no one would have the nerve to speak up about it and face their wrath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was looking at Cres wide-eyed, she shied away from his gaze. “Well, we really must be going.” Mother carried on, “Lovely seeing you, Euphemia. James.” Mother pushed Cres lightly to get her walking. Cres obliged, looking back at James one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Jamie.” She said, trying for a teasing tone, his brow furrowed like he was thinking hard. “See you on the train.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” He said quietly, waving, looking dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed her head and followed Mother to Diagon Alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflecting back on August 16th, 1972, knowing how the future unfolds, this might have been the day things turned for the better. It might not have felt it then, but things must get worse before they get better. Don’t they? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Second Year: Reg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long break between chapters! I was really busy with school and just didn't have the time. I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out though, so I hope you enjoy it!<br/>-Em &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cres and Reggie wadded through the crowds in King Cross station, it was already busy with morning commuters, in addition to all the wizards heading to the Hogwart’s Express, it was a complete zoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie was nervous, he looked pale. As per usual they were in their best clothes, as to not ruin their family’s perfect public image. Reggie’s trousers were perfectly tailored, and his green satin robes were perfectly pressed overtop. His hair was combed neatly, freshly trimmed. Cres had to admit, she was a little jealous, of his trousers that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ribbon she always used to tie her hair back had broken two days ago, so now she was stuck having her long black hair falling down over her shoulders. She was wearing the most awful set of robes Mother had been able to find. They were some ugly blue-gray jacquard print that Mother insisted brought out her eyes. She’d much rather wear trousers with her robes like Reggie, and not these awful frilly things.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nervous Reggie?” She asked, nudging her little brother with her elbow. Reggie nodded minutely, still looking around the train station, his grey eyes big and nervous. “It’s not so bad, y’know,” She said, trying to fill the noise, “The castle has all these cool paintings, and the food is much better than what Kreature makes. The stairs get a bit frustrating when they move, but other than that I think you’ll have a smashing time.” She said, looking over to him an excited smile across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie nodded again as they approached the barrier between barrier platforms 9 and 10. Mother and Father went through first, Kreature following behind them with their luggage. All completely un-affected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Cres asked, looking over to Reggie, arching an eyebrow in questioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded resolutely. “Ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his clammy hand and they both ran at the barrier, she held her breath as they approached the brick wall, still not entirely convinced it wouldn’t become solid right before their eyes. But nothing remarkable happened, they passed through the barrier just fine, pummeling out onto the platform, alive with colour, reunions, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Reggie!” She exclaimed, the tenseness that she’d been carrying in her shoulders all summer ebbing away like the tide on the river. “Let’s go see if we can find James or Remus, they’d love to meet you!” She bounced, pulling him down the platform by his hand. Mother and Father had gone off somewhere, probably to wish Narcissa good luck in her final year. Or to make sure Kreature got their trunks onto the train with no trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Hang on.” He said firmly, digging his heels in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres stopped to looked back at him, “What’s up? There’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s just,” Reggie looked around the platform nervously, “Can you not call me ‘Reggie’ anymore?” He said in a low voice, “At least not around people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cres said dumbly, looking at her little brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d always called him Reggie since she was two and he was born. He’s her little brother Reggie, that’s who he’s always been. He was Reggie when they played with their toys together in her room. He was Reggie when he was 4 she was 6 and he knocked over that vase. Mother had been mad, Cres had taken the fall ‘cause she wouldn’t let her little brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reggie</span>
  </em>
  <span> get hit by Mother. He was Reggie when she’d gone off for her first year. He was Reggie when they snuck out to get Andy’s Christmas present. If he wasn’t Reggie then who would he be? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to be called then?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Regulus is fine. Or Reg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, looking down the platform, “Alright then...Reg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled a little, gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well c’mon then,” She said, nudging his shoulder to get him going, “Let’s go meet my friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh-uh, I’ll stop you two right there.” Mother’s cool voice came from behind them, digging her perfectly manicured nails into Cres’ shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres turned around to face Mother, who was towering over the two of them. “I wanted to discuss some rules for this year.” She said calmly, “First Cressida, I would like you to start making friends with the right people. No more fooling around with half-bloods and blood traitors. It’s time to get serious about the people you are fraternizing with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes mother,” Cres mumbled, knowing she wasn’t going to obey her mother’s rules one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Regulus,” Mother continued, “I hold you to a higher standard, as you are the only boy in this family. I expect you to get into Slytherin house, and do well in it. I expect you to make friends with the right sort and keep good grades. Understood?” She raised a thin arched eyebrow as she looked down at Reg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” He said, clearly. Mother hates mumbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied, Mother dismissed them, without so much as a ‘goodbye’.  Cres rolled her eyes, scowling in mother’s direction, before turning back to a neutral expression as she lead Reg down the platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres!” An excited voice shouted from behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around to see none other than James Potter bounding down the platform, bookbag slung over his shoulder, oversized glasses sliding down his nose, his curly black hair even wilder than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James!” She exclaimed, just moments before he crashed into her in the biggest hug she’d ever received. She stood there frozen for a minute, before wrapping her arms around his ribcage, all she could reach in their current position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pulled away, smiling like a maniac, and pushed his glasses up his nose, “How’s your summer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, “Alright I suppose,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop writing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lost owl privileges.” She stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked confused. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, “Pretty sure my mother’s a lunatic.” He just looked at her, blinking dumbly, mouth agape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to backtrack when an offended noise coming from Reg interrupted her. “Cres!”He squawked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” She snapped, looking over at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just call mother a lunatic!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “I can do what I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cres,” He said, look at her sternly, like he wasn’t her </span>
  <em>
    <span>little brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. James was watching the exchange, looking panicked like he didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re forgetting that I’m the older sister here.” She said, looking down at Reg, arching her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up straighter, though he was still shorter, “I think you’re forgetting,” He said cooly, “That I’m the boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she’d been punched in the gut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would come over him to say that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She looked at her little brother, he looked like he regretted it, or maybe he was just nervous about Hogwarts. Either way, it didn’t matter. Still didn’t give him the right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed, “I’ll see you at the sorting ceremony Reg,” She said, her voice neutral. Cres moved past him, not looking at her brother. James followed behind her as they boarded the train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that you’re brother?” He inquired after a few seconds of silence, as they made their way down the aisle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Regulus.” She said, feeling kind of bad James had such a poor first impression of her little brother, “Normally he’s nice, he just-” She faltered, “I think he’s just nervous for Hogwarts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was silent for a moment, as they found an empty compartment, seemingly pondering this statement, “I guess that makes sense.” He said finally, as they settled in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter found them a few minutes later, pink in the face. Claiming that he’d seen them on the platform and shouted for them but they didn’t come. Apparently, he’d chased them all the way through the train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had got on just minutes before the train pulled away from the station. The drive from Wales was long. He was taller, not by a lot, they all were to be honest. His jeans were a bit too short for him though, and they were worn in the knees. His blue jumper looked like it had been stretched to cover his hands, and his curls had been trimmed in a fresh haircut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the train pulled away from the station they talked on end about their summer’s. Apparently, James had been training all summer, desperate to get on the quidditch team. He’d brought his old Comet 180, which he’d been training on, but his parents promised if he got on the team they’d buy him a Cleansweep six. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter said he was going to try out too, but if his poor performance in flying class last year was anything to go by, he wouldn’t be getting on the team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had spent his summer at a rental cottage in Dorset, running on beaches and eating at muggle restaurants in town. Pete’s grandmother was muggle-born so his mother tried to keep him and his older sister connected with muggle culture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ summer had been quiet, spending his days reading in various locations around his home and garden, and window shopping in the nearby town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your mum?” Cres had asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked confused, but only for a moment before saying, “She’s well,” In a quiet voice, as he turned to look at the hills blurring by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything from the trolley dears?” The trolley witch asked, coming by with the trolley overflowing with sweets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres rifled through her coin purse for her sickles. “Four chocolate frogs please!” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch laughed, jolly, “Someone’s hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cres felt her cheeks heat up, “They’re for all of us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can pay for half.” James piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved him off, “Nonsense,” She took the chocolates from the witch, “It’s tradition, isn’t it?” She inquired, a smirk tugging at her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” He shrugged, tucking his money back in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waved the trolley witch ‘good bye’, as Cres passed out the chocolate frogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To our second year!” She exclaimed, holding the chocolate up in the air as though she were toasting a wine glass at a fancy dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To our second year!” The boy’s cheered back, toasting their chocolates as well. They fell back into that familiar dynamic, trading stories and chocolate frog cards, as the train chugged through the countryside, Hogwart’s-bound.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>